Avalon
by Mrs Gr33n
Summary: Belle foi capaz de quebrar a maldição do Senhor Das Trevas com um beijo do amor verdadeiro, mas ainda assim isso não foi o suficiente para impedir que a maldição caísse sobre a Floresta Encantada. Para proteger sua amada das consequências da maldição, Rumple então a envia para uma Ilha, com Red como sua protetora. - [Red Beauty] - [Rumbelle]
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas:** O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, de modo que não estou ganhando nada com isso, apenas a satisfação de escrever.

Fic slash Red Beauty. Se isso de alguma forma te incomoda ou te ofende, por favor nem leia.

Essa fanfic é uma obra de ficção, que não tem compromisso algum com a verdade, então qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas ou com fatos reais terá sido mera coincidência.

A imagem da capa foi tirada do tumblr: withabrandnewname*tumblr*com/post/37078125243

* * *

 **Capítulo - 1**

Eu não me importava mais com meu destino. Eu sabia que ele seria incerto, desde o momento em que aceitei abrir mão da minha vida, da minha liberdade em troca da felicidade do meu povo. De modo que eu não tinha medo do que aconteceria comigo, quando aquele homem de pele verde e sorriso forçado, me tomou em seus braços e me levou consigo. Os dias no castelo do senhor das trevas não eram tão ruim como eu imaginava, o que me incomodava de fato era a solidão, o silencio que ele sempre mantinha, as frases curtas e cheias de ironias que não faziam outra coisa além de encher meu coração de ódio. Ate eu perceber que isso não me levaria a lugar algum. Que não importava o quanto eu o odiasse, isso não mudaria minha situação, só tornaria meu coração negro, só faria com que eu me tornasse cada vez mais como ele.

Então eu decidi que o melhor a fazer, era conhecê-lo melhor, mas ele era inacessível, tão cheio de camadas, tão cheio de si. De modo que era muito difícil conseguir uma resposta, ou arrancar uma risada dele que não fosse de deboche. Aos poucos então desvenda-lo, foi se tornando um fascínio para mim. Eu queria saber todos os motivos que o levou a se tornar esse monstro. O porquê da maldade, do ódio que eu via em seus olhos, o porquê do quarto de criança no primeiro andar, o porquê das janelas sempre fechadas, dos espelhos sempre cobertos e da tristeza no olhar. Tristeza era um dos únicos sentimentos que eu via nele, além do ódio. Eu queria entender esses dois, porque basicamente era tudo o que ele era para mim: uma confusão de tristeza e ódio.

Passei a observa-lo fiar a palha e criar seu ouro, observava a palha se transformando nesse elemento e acompanhava os gestos que ele fazia com as suas mãos. Sempre me perguntava o que passava em sua mente, se ele gostava de fato de fazer isso e se havia outra coisa que ele gostava mais.

Um dia ele me respondeu, eu estava em pé na escada, tentando deixar que a luz entrasse um pouco naquele local tão escuro. Eu olhei para ele sentando, para sua expressão perdida enquanto girava aquela roda de fiar, o silencio reinava e não sei de onde eu tirei a coragem para falar algo, apenas me lembro de ter feito a pergunta:

"Por que você gira tanto?"- e ele parou de súbito quando ouviu minha voz e olhou em minha direção, por alguns breves instantes, voltando a atenção novamente ao que fazia. – "Desculpa, é que transformou mais palha em ouro do que poderia gastar."- continuei e pra minha verdadeira surpresa, ele me respondeu.

"Gosto de observar a roda."- sua voz soou distante e depois de uma breve pausa ele continuou: - "Isso me ajuda a esquecer."

"Esquecer o que?"- eu insisti, e ele para então a roda e responde naquele tom de sempre, seguido de uma risada.

"Acho que funcionou." – e em seguida seu olhar vai de encontro ao meu, e não sei por que a risada dele me contagia e então eu também dou risada e volto então a minha atividade que parecia não ter fim: a de tirar as cortinas, que pareciam estar pregadas à janela.

"O que você está fazendo?"- escuto a voz dele, ele havia se levantado e caminhado em minha direção, enquanto eu usava toda a minha força para puxar a cortina.

"Abrindo. É quase primavera, devíamos deixar a luz entrar." – respondo e tento novamente puxar a cortina e acabo descobrindo então, que ele havia pregando-as de fato à janela. E tento então com mais força e de fato consigo, mas no processo acabo caindo da escada, e sou amparada por ele. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi seu rosto, desde o dia em que ele me capturou. A luz do Sol que entrava pela janela, tornava o tom de pele dele mais claro, seus olhos amarelos mais vividos, e eu pude olhar bem no fundo deles e então eu vi que ali dentro havia algo de humano. Mas estava tão escondido e tão profundo, que eu acho que ele nem sabe que estava guardado ali dentro.

Eu acredito que foi a primeira vez que aquela fera teve contato com alguém humano, acredito que ele já não mais se lembra de como é se sentir assim. Vejo isso diariamente nele, vejo o quanto ele se esforça pra se manter nas sombras e que mesmo que eu abra as cortinas e que a primavera chegue, ainda assim há muita escuridão dentro dele, não acho que é esse tipo de luz que ele precisa.

A cada dia mais eu tentava uma aproximação, às vezes eu me sentia patética por fazer isso, mas ele era tudo o que eu tinha e eu acreditava que ele pensava em mim da mesma forma. Naquela tarde eu servi seu chá e o observei despejar o liquido na xicara de cerâmica, o observei olhar distante pela janela, não sei o que ele observava e meu interesse não estava em sua visão. E sim eu seus pensamentos, então eu me aproximei dele, na verdade eu quase o segui e o vi se esquivar de mim, como se tivesse medo do contato. Sentei-me a mesa próxima a ele e então perguntei novamente, dessa vez algo que já há algum tempo me incomodava.

"Por que me quis aqui?"

"O lugar estava nojento."- ele respondeu, dando um gole no chá.

"Eu acho que você estava solitário."- respondi de volta e ele me olhou como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais absurda de todas. – "Digo, qualquer homem estaria solitário."- continuo e seu olhar abaixa e ele se senta ao meu lado enquanto diz.

"Eu não sou um homem." – e ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que eu começo a falar novamente.

"Eu tive alguns meses para olhar por ai."- eu digo com cautela, tenho medo da reação dele com o que eu diria a seguir. – "E, subindo as escadas, tem roupas, pequenas, são para uma criança? Eram suas... ou tinha um filho?"- pergunto e novamente há uma pausa e ele olha para mim, não vejo o ódio agora, só a tristeza.

"Tinha."- ele me respondeu. – "Tinha um filho. Eu o perdi. Assim como a mãe dele."- ele continua e eu não soube o que dizer logo de cara. Então apenas disse o obvio.

"Eu sinto muito." – e acho que ele sentiu que minhas palavras eram verdadeiras e por algum motivo eu senti a necessidade de continuar a falar. – "Então você já foi um homem. Um homem comum."- foi uma afirmação, não uma pergunta e confesso que eu esperava que ele dissesse algo, o que não aconteceu, então eu insisto mais uma vez. – "Se nunca mais conhecerei outra pessoa na minha vida, posso ao menos lhe conhecer?"

"Talvez..."- ele respondeu, se levantando e movimentando suas mãos na frente do meu rosto, enquanto seu tom de voz voltava a ser novamente cheio de ironia. – "Talvez você só queira saber a fraqueza do monstro." – continuou ele. – "Não, não, não."- disse outra vez, com o dedo em meu rosto, enquanto eu apenas sorria e o achava a pessoa mais infantil que eu já conheci.

"Você não é um monstro."- é tudo o que eu respondo e pela expressão em seu rosto, vejo que ele está verdadeiramente surpreso com minhas palavras. – "Você se acha mais feio do que é. Por isso cobre todos os espelhos, não é?"- e ele não me responde, porque algo nos atrapalha, mas ainda assim não acho que havia necessidade de resposta, pois ele sabia que isso para mim não era mais segredo. Aos poucos eu estava desvendando-o, aos poucos ele eliminava cada camada que havia em si, que impedia que o humano que havia dentro de si sobressaísse em relação à _fera_. Aos poucos eu também ia me abrindo para ele, contando coisas sobre mim, e sobre meus sentimentos em relação a mim mesma, que jamais contei a alguém.

Por algum motivo, era como se ele me entendesse, na verdade, o silencio dele e a falta de julgamento me fazia pensar que ele me entendia. De certa forma, eu não ligava, eu gostava de falar com ele, mesmo que eu recebesse uma resposta cheia de deboche e risadas. A cada dia que passava, eu me dava mais conta de que ele era tudo o que eu tinha.

Uma tarde ele fez um acordo comigo, me disse para ir à cidade, me pediu para que lhe trouxesse palha e que em troca ele me contaria a historia de seu filho. Eu o questionei, eu queria saber como ele confiava de que eu voltaria. E novamente com a voz cheia de deboche, ele me disse que esperava que eu não voltasse e eu aceitei o acordo. Mas do contrario do que ele esperava, eu tinha total intenção de voltar para ele. Ainda havia tanta coisa que eu queria desvendar daquele homem e além do mais, eu entendia o porquê eu ele me queria ali: ele precisava de mim.

Então eu fui ate a cidade e no caminho encontrei uma mulher, ela caminhou comigo pela estrada e parecia saber de tantas coisas e entender de tantos sentimentos que eu nem percebi que ela me manipulava, pois a verdade era que eu precisava de alguém com essas qualidades, para me ajudar a entender meus sentimentos. Ela me disse sobre um beijo, sobre um beijo de amor verdadeiro, que era capaz de quebrar qualquer maldição. E ainda assim duvidando de que ela poderia estar errada, eu a ouvi e voltei imediatamente para o castelo do senhor das trevas.

Durante todo o caminho eu me questionei se eu tinha o que era necessário para isso, se eu o amava de fato, se um beijo seria o suficiente. Eu sabia bem que sentia algo sim por ele. Mas amor? Amor eu jamais senti por alguém e era o tipo de sentimento que eu só conhecia dos livros que um dia eu li, jamais havia sentindo-o e parecia algo tão distante para mim. Mas a cada passo que eu dava em direção ao castelo, mais certeza eu tinha de que o sentimento que eu nutria por aquele homem era de fato amor. Eu só precisava ter a certeza de que ele era verdadeiro e acima de tudo: reciproco.

Ele fingiu estar tão indiferente quando viu que eu havia voltado, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos, em seus grandes olhos amarelos, que ele estava feliz em me ver. Pude até ver um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, um sorriso que levou junto algumas _camadas_ que ainda havia sobre si. Eu me aproximei dele então, enquanto ele começava a fiar sua palha, o fiz parar e me sentei ao seu lado, pedi então que ele me contasse a historia de seu filho. Eu tinha minhas mãos em seu joelho e meu olhar fixo no dele, e então ele me contou, de uma forma breve, como se quisesse se livrar de mim.

E quanto parou, ele se aproximou de meu rosto e mais uma vez eu vi todo seu lado humano, refletido em seus olhos, ele quis saber o porquê eu voltei e eu podia dizer todos os motivos pelo qual eu havia voltado, mas ao invés disso eu me aproximei mais dele e toquei meus lábios nos dele por alguns segundos. Foi meu primeiro beijo, e eu tinha meus olhos fechados durante aqueles poucos segundos que meus lábios e os dele eram um só, quando eu abri meus olhos eu pude ver diante de mim a fera indo embora. Seu rosto verde tornando-se novamente de um tom humano, e ele parecia confuso, e eu toquei em seu rosto, em seus cabelos e o trouxe para perto de mim, explicando para ele que a maldição havia sido quebrada. Ele me olhou cada vez mais confuso, mas obedeceu quando eu disse para que ele me beijasse novamente, e dessa vez não foi breve como o primeiro beijo. Dessa vez ele ditou cada passo, cada movimento, eu senti sua língua na minha, e suas mãos em minha nuca nunca deixando que eu quebrasse o beijo. Não sei quanto tempo durou aquele beijo, não sei quem quebrou o beijo primeiro. Só sei que quando acabou eu o olhei bem no fundo de seus olhos e vi que agora era a fera que havia adormecida na profundeza daquele olhar, que já não eram mais amarelos e sim castanhos e agora: completamente meus.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pensei que seria ele que me ensinaria a amar, mas foi o contrario. Percebi o quanto ele não sabia sobre o amor e o quanto era difícil pra ele, mesmo sem sua pele de crocodilo, se entregar para mim e demonstrar seus sentimentos reais. Ele se sentia vulnerável sem os seus poderes e às vezes eu sentia que se eu o deixasse por algum motivo, ele provavelmente voltaria para as trevas. Então eu o prendi o mais forte que pude junto a mim, e tentava absorver dele todo o mal que ainda restava nele.

Não foi um relacionamento fácil, havia tanta insegurança e tantos medos, mas ainda assim tudo o que vivemos foi lindo. Ele se esforçava mais do que realmente podia, e eu jamais poderia duvidar um segundo sequer do amor dele por mim. Nós éramos felizes, fomos felizes, mas não durou muito. Era primavera, e novamente eu abri todas as janelas, o castelo estava mais iluminado, mais feliz e o cheiro das rosas que eu havia trazido para dentro dos cômodos, tornava tudo mais alegre. Naquele dia ele também estava tão alegre quanto o castelo e não havia outra coisa em seu sorriso do que felicidade e eu gostava disso. Não sabia, porém, que os minutos que se seguiriam, levariam aquele sorriso para longe de mim.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O nome dela era Regina, e ela a Rainha de toda aquela terra e quando ela adentrou o castelo, seguida de seus guardas reais eu então a reconheci como a mulher da estrada. Ele ficou então em minha frente, me protegendo daquela mulher, que tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto e andava pelo cômodo com a graciosidade de um _cisne_ , ela então parou, diante do divã que ali havia e sentou-se nele como se fosse dela por direito.

"Não vim aqui para fazer mal algum."- sua voz soou, ela não tinha a mesma voz que uma vez usou quando nos conhecemos na floresta e me olhou de cima abaixo com seus olhos castanhos. – "Eu quero algo de você, Senhor das Trevas... Ou devo-lhe chamar por outro nome? Agora que você não passa de um homem comum?"- ela perguntou, com uma breve risada, enquanto eu olhava o rosto de Rumple se contorcendo de ódio em minha frente.

"O que você quer?"- ele perguntou, com um tom de voz frio, ela arqueou as sobrancelhas em reação ao tom de voz dele e se levantou, caminhando em nossa direção. Ele me protegeu mais com o seu corpo e ela me olhou novamente, agora bem no fundo dos meus olhos, em nenhum momento eu desviei o olhar, queria entender suas verdadeiras intenções, mas seu olhar não entregava nada.

"Você sabe o que eu quero."- ela respondeu caminhando por entre o cômodo. – "Eu quero a maldição, a maldição que você criou e que devia ser minha por direito."

"Não."- foi tudo o que ele respondeu, em um tom firme e determinado, ela lhe lançou então um olhar cheio de ódio e esticou suas mãos em minha direção, ela estava bem longe de mim, mas eu senti suas mãos em meu pescoço, senti seus dedos me apertando e o ar sendo roubado de mim.

"Não?! Tem certeza que é essa resposta que você que me dar, Rumplestiltskin!?"- ela perguntou, com a voz dominada de raiva, esticando sua mão livre e impedindo que Rumple viesse ao meu encontro. – "Você irá me dar a maldição e em troca disso eu pouparei a vida de sua amada... Você tem até o final da semana para me entregar, caso contrario eu voltarei aqui e não vou pensar nenhum segundo quando quebrar o pescocinho dessa garota. Essa maldição será minha, queira você ou não."- ela disse por entre os dentes, abaixando os braços em seguida, eu cai no chão, completamente sem ar, a vi sair do cômodo, sendo seguida por seus guardas, Rumple veio em minha direção no mesmo instante.

"O que é isso que ela quer, Rumple?!"- eu o questionei, ele estava completamente em conflito, eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos, então eu o abracei e esperei que ele se acalmasse para então me contar.

Era uma maldição que há anos atrás ele havia criado junto com Regina, essa maldição levaria nosso mundo para outro sem magia, onde o seu filho estava. Isso o ajudaria a recuperar a criança e ajudaria Regina a se vingar. Ele nunca usou a maldição, segundo ele, ela não estava completa e muitas coisas mudaram ao longo dos anos, ele mudou, na verdade eu o mudei. Não havia mais espaço no coração dele para vingança, ele havia se perdoado e aceitado que havia perdido seu filho. Mas aparentemente a Rainha não havia cessado sua sede de vingança e não iria desistir daquela maldição nem tão cedo.

Aquela noite ele se trancou em seu quarto de poções, eu o via pela fresta da porta, ele estava procurando uma forma de mudar a maldição. Sem os seus poderes isso seria impossível, ele batia com força sua mão sobre a mesa e eu o via perder a esperança. Eu não podia saber de fato as consequências daquela maldição, mas eu sabia que significava uma coisa: ele iria me perder. Aproximei-me então dele, e o abracei pelas costas, senti a mão nele na minha e o ouvi chorar.

"Nós vamos achar um jeito, acredite, Rumple."- eu sussurrei para ele em seu ouvido e ele apenas assentiu, embora eu sentisse que isso era algo que ele não acreditava.

Ele passou o resto da semana trancado em seus próprios pensamentos, cada hora que se passava, eu temia que a Rainha voltasse e tomasse o que ela tanto queria. Não parecia que havia outra saída, eu contava as horas então, para me ver longe dele. Mas algo aconteceu uma noite, ele me acordou de meu sono e eu o vi pegar um grande baú, o acompanhei com os olhos e o vi tirar todas minhas roupas do armário e guardar todas elas no baú. Fiquei em silencio, observando, enquanto todas as coisas daquele quarto iam sendo jogadas rapidamente por ele dentro do baú. Até que já não houvesse mais espaço, em seguida, vi homens entrando no cômodo, pegando o baú e o carregado dali. Eu estava muito confusa e uma vez sozinha, eu me levantei e caminhei pelos corredores em direção ao salão principal, olhando que varias coisas estavam sendo empacotadas daquele castelo, como se fossemos nos mudar dali. Rumple estava agitado e dava ordens rápidas a alguns homens que estavam ali, que o obedeciam sem questionar. Nunca havia visto nenhum deles, mas pareciam fazer algo importante.

"Se arrume, Belle."- foi tudo o que ele me disse. – "Coloque um casaco, fará frio e guarde algo para comer durante a viagem."- concluiu ele e o vi sumir dali. Obedeci, olhei meu reflexo no espelho, quando coloquei minha capa verde e segui novamente em direção ao salão principal. Quando eu o encontrei novamente, ele carregava uma pequena mochila e um arco e flecha.

"Nós vamos caçar?"- eu perguntei, e ele me respondeu que era só por precaução e me entregou o arco e flecha em seguida, eu olhei para aquela arma em minhas mãos e a coloquei sobre o ombro, seguindo então Rumple, que estava indo em direção à entrada do castelo. Uma grande carruagem nos esperava, eu tive tempo de olhar o que estava guardado atrás da carruagem, havia algumas malas e comida. Não o questionei, apenas segurei sua mão e seguimos em silencio por toda a viagem. Ele parecia distante, com o olhar completamente perdido. Outra carruagem nos seguia, com os homens que o ajudaram a carregar as coisas. Eu queria muito entender o que estava acontecendo, parecia importante, mas eu tinha medo de saber a verdade e então escolhi o silencio. Chegamos ao mar e eu pude ver um barco não tão grande ancorado à baia, eu olhei para Rumple, assim que a carruagem parou e novamente minhas perguntas foram silenciadas.

Desci com ele e vi quando os homens rapidamente colocavam todas nossas bagagens no barco, ele ficou apenas parado em silencio, observando e eu me aproximei dele, segurando firmemente sua mão. Até que ouvi cascos de cavalos e me virei para ver que um homem solitário se aproximava de nós. Era um homem loiro, com vestes de Rei, ele saltou do cavalo e caminhou em nossa direção, eu notei então que outro cavalo, montado agora por uma garota de capuz vermelho, se aproximava também. Ela saltou do cavalo, assim que se aproximou do loiro e caminhou em nossa direção junto com ele.

"Rumplestiltskin."- disse o homem. – "Eu espero que nosso acordo seja cumprido de fato."- continuou ele.

"Será sim, príncipe. Não se aflija. Sua filha ficará bem e daqui a 28 anos, ela quebrará a maldição... É claro, que nem tudo será tão fácil ate que esse dia chegue e muito menos depois que ele chegar."- disse Rumple. – "Apenas faça tudo o que foi combinado."- continuou ele.

"Por que eu não posso mandar minha mulher e minha filha junto com ela?"- ele questionou em um tom preocupado, estendendo sua mão em minha direção.

"Porque para onde ela vai o tempo funciona de outra forma, sua filha precisa ir para o mesmo mundo que nós... Caso contrario, ela jamais quebrará a maldição."- ele respondeu e eu olhei confusa para ele, sem entender o que ele quis dizer com isso. – "O quanto ela é confiável?"- Rumple continuou e apontou com o queixo para a morena ao lado do príncipe, a morena olhou para o príncipe e depois para Rumple e então pela primeira vez ela olhou para mim e abaixou o capuz vermelho que usava, revelando melhor o seu rosto e seus grandes cabelos negros.

"Ela é a melhor soldado que temos."- o príncipe respondeu. – "E a mais leal."- continuou ele. – "Se tem alguém que pode proteger sua princesa, esse alguém é ela."- concluiu ele e assentiu para a morena ao seu lado, que respondeu com um sorriso triste, e uma breve reverencia, olhando novamente para mim.

"Ótimo, embarque então suas coisas. Pois daqui vocês seguirão sozinhas."- Rumple disse para a morena e eu ouvi então pela primeira vez sua voz.

"Eu não trouxe muito."- ela disse. – "Só isso me basta."- ela disse, tocando então na capa que usava e seguiu em direção ao barco. E o príncipe então a seguiu, deixando novamente Rumple e eu a sós.

"O que está acontecendo, Rumple?"- eu o questionei, ele segurou minhas mãos com firmeza e me olhou bem dentro dos olhos e eu vi que ele chorava. – "Rumple..."

"Não há outra forma de quebrar a maldição, Belle. Ela já fora escrita e está premeditada a acontecer. Tudo o que eu posso fazer é torcer para que a filha do príncipe cresça e quebre então a maldição. Mas isso irá demorar, irá demorar muito, e eu temo o que possa acontecer se a maldição te levar também. De modo que eu escolhi te proteger, Belle. Irei te mandar para esse lugar, onde a maldição não te atingirá. O tempo lá correrá de outra forma, pode demorar 28 minutos, 28 dias. Eu não sei, mas eu te terei novamente um dia, Belle... Eu te verei novamente."

"Por que você não pode vir comigo?"- eu o questionei, sentindo agora minhas lagrimas, ele tocou em meu rosto, secou uma por uma e me beijou na testa, antes de me responder.

"Porque eu preciso que a maldição me atinja, é a única forma de garantir que um dia ela seja quebrada."

"Isso é um absurdo!"- eu disse, com a voz tomada pelo choro e pela raiva, eu não podia e não queria acreditar que ele estava me mandando ir embora. – "Você precisa de mim!"- eu gritei e novamente ele me tomou em um beijo e eu o vi responder que ele sabia bem disso e que por isso estava escolhendo me proteger.

Ele então soltou meu rosto, e segurou minhas mãos por alguns segundos e ficamos em silencio, deixando apenas nossas lagrimas falarem por nós dois, eu soluçava e tentava não deixar minha respiração descompassada, mas a cada minuto que se seguia eu percebia mais o desespero que havia em meu peito. Cada minuto que se seguia eu queria mais gritar para que ele deixasse que eu fosse com ele, e a cada minuto que se passava eu percebia então o quanto ele me amava e o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele, me deixar ir.

Ele não disse que me amava aquele dia, ele nunca me disse, me beijou nos lábios e me acompanhou até a rampa do barco, que eu subi sozinha, sem olhar para trás, eu olhei para a garota que ali estava, que seria minha protetora nesse lugar desconhecido e segurei sua mão, que me fora estendia assim que eu subi a bordo.

Eu caminhei em silencio pelo barco e vi a garota ir em direção a cabine, percebi que seguiríamos sozinhas, percebi que ela também estava triste, mas ainda assim aparentava ser forte, eu a segui e a vi se posicionar diante do leme do navio e o senti se mexer, caminhando em direção ao incerto.

Apenas fiquei ao lado dela, e olhei pela janela da cabine, onde só pude ver o mar, quando olhei para ela novamente vi lagrimas em seus olhos e eu não soube o que fazer ou dizer, pois também havia lagrimas nos meus. Eu estava tão confusa e me sentindo tão sozinha, aquela garota ali ao meu lado não conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor e aparentemente eu também não conseguia fazer o mesmo por ela. Mas mesmo com tanta confusão e tanta tristeza, uma coisa ali havia ficado clara: Eu só teria a ela de agora em diante, então por isso eu me aproximei mais dela, e coloquei minha mão junto à dela no leme do navio. E ela olhou para mim e depois para nossas mãos uma na outra e sorriu e então eu quebro o silencio, permitindo que ela escute minha voz pela primeira vez.

"É a primeira vez que você faz isso?"- eu pergunto, ela leva o olhar em minha direção e me olha confusa.

"Isso o que? Dirigir um barco?"- ela me questiona e eu faço que não com a cabeça.

"Não." – eu a respondo. – "Dizer adeus para alguém que ama."- eu continuo e ela sorri de lado, deixando claro que de fato ela havia deixado um amor para trás.

"Não. Não é a primeira vez."- ela me responde e volta a sua atenção ao horizonte a nossa frente.

"Então me ensina."- é tudo o que eu respondo e ela novamente se vira em minha direção, franzi o cenho e dá um passo para trás e eu me aproximo então do leme, o segurando firmemente, eu a sinto então se encostar em mim por trás e suas mãos seguram a minha junto ao leme.

"Eu não posso te ensinar."- ela me responde, não vejo seu rosto, apenas sinto sua voz junto ao meu ouvido. – "Mas talvez nós possamos aprender juntas."- ela continua e aperta minhas mãos por alguns segundos e meu olhar se perde junto ao horizonte, aos poucos nos avançamos cada vez mais. Em nenhum momento eu deixo de sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, e suas mãos junto as minhas, e apesar de tudo, apesar do incerto, do medo e da solidão que seria inevitável eu me sentia bem ali com ela, eu me sentia segura e eu mal sabia seu nome.

Navegamos por algumas horas, sempre em silencio e tudo que eu podia ouvir era o mar a nossa volta e a respiração dela atrás de mim, de certa forma, isso fez parecer que era tudo que eu precisava no momento. Por fim fomos chegando a um local, onde não mais era possível ver o mar, pois um nevoeiro tomava conta de tudo ao redor. Eu olhei para ela assustada, mas aparentemente ela sabia o que estava fazendo e não desviou nossa direção, muito pelo contrario, ela levou o navio direto para dentro do nevoeiro e só parou quando o navio se aproximou o suficiente da praia e podemos ver então que o nevoeiro ia desparecendo aos poucos.

"Onde estamos?" – eu a questionei, e ela deu de ombros.

"Não sei. Não me disseram ao certo, venha."- foi tudo o que ela disse, segurando minha mão a dela e caminhando comigo pelo barco, onde eu a vejo jogar uma encora e em seguida descer um pequeno barquinho em direção a agua. Ela em seguida joga uma escada de corda para fora do navio e começa a descer, pedindo que eu a siga. Assim que sento no barquinho, ela nos leva em direção à praia, a viagem é rápida e embora ela esteja cansada, ainda assim ela não pede ajuda e rema sozinha.

Já em terra firme, eu olho em volta, vejo a ilha que paramos e vejo que o nevoeiro ali se dissipa totalmente, embora ele ainda exista por toda a extensão do mar, me impedindo de ver o que há pela frente. Escuto a voz dela que vinha da praia, gritar por meu nome e eu a sigo então. Encontro com ela então na praia, ela olha em volta, para a ilha deserta e depois para mim.

"Existe mais alguém nessa ilha?"- eu a questiono, e ela faz que não com a cabeça, enquanto caminha pela areia em direção a ilha, eu a sigo. – "Vamos ser só nós duas?" – ela faz que sim com a cabeça, e eu percebo o quão estupida e obvia fora minha pergunta. Ela para novamente quando chega a um ponto onde não há mais nada além de arvores. – "Quanto tempo acha que vamos ficar aqui?" – eu insisto e ela para de súbito, colocando suas mãos na cintura e olhando para toda aquela nevoa que havia no horizonte.

"Eu não sei. Mas eu espero que não seja por muito tempo. De qualquer forma, vamos precisar construir um lugar para dormimos, uma casa no alto dessas arvores deve servir."- ela diz e caminha novamente por entre as arvores, tocando em seus troncos e olhando para a copa das mesmas, eu a sigo novamente, achando muito absurdo o que ela acabara de me dizer.

"Você está sugerindo que a gente passe a morar nas arvores?! Como animais?!"- eu digo irritada e ela me olha com certa indignação no olhar.

"Bem, você não quer ficar aqui no chão ou no barco, não é mesmo? Você não sabe se existe algum animal por aqui e além do mais se ficarmos no barco, na primeira tempestade podemos morrer. Não vou arriscar sua vida." – ela termina e confesso que eu me sinto estranha quando ela diz _**"sua vida**_ ", ao invés de _nossa_.

"Você vai ser o que agora? Meu cão de guarda, ou algo do tipo?"- eu a questiono e ela se vira novamente para mim, dessa vez revirando os olhos, mostrando estar realmente irritada com a quantidade de perguntas que eu faço.

"Olha, princesa. Por que você não volta por barco e traz tudo o que puder carregar consigo? Eu vou procurar o melhor lugar pra gente passar a noite e amanha cedo eu começo a construir nossa casa na arvore. A madeira do barco deve nós ajudar a fazer isso, então não se preocupe."

"Você vai destruir o barco?!"- eu pergunto espantada e ela me olha como se eu tivesse feito a pergunta mais estupida do mundo.

"Bem, você não quer que eu construa a casa com folhas de bananeira, não é mesmo?! Com a primeira chuva nós ficaríamos sem teto!"- ela observa.

"E quando a gente tiver que voltar?! Como faremos isso sem o barco?"- eu a questiono e ela não me responde, fica em silencio e me olha com um semblante triste. Eu entendo então que não vamos voltar.

"Apenas traga tudo o que puder carregar."- ela diz novamente e eu reviro os olhos e me viro para ir em direção ao barco, mas paro de súbito e me viro novamente para ela.

"Por que ele escolheu você?! Por que ele escolheu você para me proteger?! Você é só uma garota!"- eu digo, e sinto minha voz carregada de ódio, eu estava descontando nela, toda a raiva que eu estava sentindo por ser abandonada por ele. Ela me olha com raiva e caminha em minha direção, como se tivesse a intenção de me agredir, ou como se fosse um cachorro prestes a atacar sua presa.

"Posso ser só uma garota, princesa! Mas eu sou tudo o que você tem agora, e você ficaria surpresa com o que "apenas uma garota" pode fazer na sua vida. Então, ou você bota na sua cabeça que eu sou tudo o que você tem agora e que você precisa mais de mim do que aquele monstro precisa de você! Ou nós teremos sérios problemas nessa ilha!"- ela responde e eu não vejo outra forma de responder, que não seja com a mesma fúria na voz.

"Ele não é um monstro!"- eu digo, e ela revira os olhos em resposta e volta a caminhar para onde estava. – "Ele não é!" – eu insisto, mas vejo que agora ela nem mais me ouve, olho para trás então, vejo o barco, a nevoa e me arrependo com todas as forças por não ter implorado para que Rumple me levasse junto com ele. Eu não podia ficar ali com aquela garota, eu não podia morar com ela, já nos primeiros minutos ali com ela, eu percebi que ela é de fato tudo o que eu preciso...

Tudo o que eu preciso pra ficar louca!

Com essa ideia em mente então, eu olho para ela mais uma vez, que agora se afunda completamente na floresta e vou em direção ao barco, mas não para fazer o que ela me pediu e sim para fazer o que meu coração manda: que é dar meia volta dali e voltar para _ele._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Não sei o que passou em minha mente, quando eu resolvi entrar no barco e sair dali. Eu nem ao menos sabia como dirigir a embarcação e agora me encontro completamente perdida, não vejo nada em minha frente, parece que estou navegando em circulo. A névoa cobre todo o lugar e tudo o que eu sinto é o mar se agitando e eu perdendo o controle da embarcação. Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir ficar em alto mar ou se vou conseguir voltar...

Como eu fui estupida, completamente estupida!

O mar se agita mais e enquanto eu caminho pelo barco, eu olho para o céu e vejo que as nuvens dão sinal de que uma tempestade está a caminho. Não há mais o que fazer, e eu sinto o desespero e o medo tomando conta do meu corpo, quando os primeiros pingos de chuva caem em meu rosto. Não demora muito pra chuva ficar mais forte e eu me protejo na pequena cabine, enquanto o barco se agita cada vez mais com as ondas que se tornam violentas. A chuva não parece dar trégua e eu me dou conta então, que eu estou completamente perdida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu lembro que a agua tomou conta do barco, lembro-me dele virando e de eu ter caído no mar, lembro que engoli muita agua e lembro então de mais nada. Devo ter perdido a consciência e as ondas devem ter me arrastado até a areia. Quando eu acordei eu olhei ao redor e depois para o mar e vi que a nevoa estava mais grossa que antes, não vejo o navio, mas vejo a garota a alguns metros dali, completamente molhada e sem seu capuz vermelho, sou eu quem o uso, ele está completamente seco ao contrario de mim. É quase manha e eu me arrasto em direção a ela, meu corpo está todo dolorido e eu sinto um medo correr por todo meu corpo, quando passa então por minha mente que ela pode não estar viva.

Realmente não me lembro do que aconteceu, tenho alguns _flashes_ que são tão confusos, como se fossem parte de um sonho. Pode ter sido um sonho, pois duvido que realmente o que eu lembro tenha acontecido, pois eu vejo em minha mente o barco batendo contra uma rocha, meu corpo arremessado da cabine e eu nadando em vão contra a correnteza, tentado me segurar em uma rocha, mas cada vez mais eu sentia meu corpo cedendo ao cansaço e sendo carregado em direção ao mar.

Lembro-me de poder ver a lua cheia quando meu corpo ia aos poucos afundando, eu estava segurando minha respiração ao máximo, mas sentia que aos poucos eu ia ceder completamente à necessidade que meu corpo tinha de respirar, então a Lua desapareceu, não porque eu fechei os olhos, mas si porque algo na superfície da agua tampava completamente a visão que eu tinha dela. Era um animal, um cachorro talvez, um lobo enorme, que nadou até o fundo do mar, onde eu me encontrava, eu não conseguia ver com nitidez seu rosto, mas seus olhos amarelos vinham em minha direção, pareciam lanternas, um farol, talvez. Ele se aproximou e me puxou até a superfície e isso é tudo o que eu me lembro do sonho. O resto é tudo um grande borrão.

Quando eu chego até ela, eu então a viro, ela está completamente molhada, mas respira profundamente. Não sei o seu o nome e bato de leve em seu rosto, com a intenção de acorda-la, alguns segundos depois eu consigo e ela se levanta rapidamente, cuspindo uma grande quantidade de agua e tossindo com frequência.

"Você está bem?!"- ela me pergunta e suas mãos correm por entre meus braços e sobe em direção aos meus ombros, até chegar ao meu rosto, segurando-o por alguns segundos e olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos.

"Eu estou ótima."- respondo, sentindo-me muito envergonhada por ter feito o que fiz.

"Você é a garota mais estupida e irresponsável que eu já conheci!"- ela me disse, e seu tom de voz foi de pura preocupação, para puro ódio. – "O que você pensa que estava fazendo?! Acha que conseguiria sair dessa ilha sem uma bussola ou algo do tipo?! Você é muito estupida!"- ela disse gritando.

"E você é muito grossa!"- eu respondo de volta e me levanto, saindo dali e sentindo o frio daquela manha tocando meu corpo gelado.

"Você podia ter morrido!"- eu escuto a voz dela, ela também se levantou e agora me segue. – "E por sua culpa agora nós não temos o barco!"- ela continua e eu me viro para ela, meu rosto ficando a centímetros do dela, vejo toda a raiva naquele olhar e não seguro minhas palavras, ela não tem o direito algum de falar essas coisas pra mim.

"Eu não pedi para você estar aqui. Eu não queria estar aqui, então não me venha dizer o que fazer. Eu faço o que quero. Vamos fazer o seguinte, você segue sua vida aqui nessa ilha, e eu sigo a minha. Eu sei me virar." – eu digo, enquanto cruzo os braços e tento me aquecer mais com a capa que uso, ela me olha com um sorriso, como se zombasse de mim e arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Você não sabe nem morrer afogada, princesa!"- ela diz. – "Sem eu aqui, você já estaria morta! Mas quer saber?! Eu não estou nem ai... Eu não vim aqui pra ser babar de alguém que acha que sabe se virar sozinha. Se é assim, então ótimo. Se vira!"- ela diz, irritada e estende a mão para mim, pedindo a capa que eu uso, eu não penso duas vezes antes de entregar a ela, e em seguida ela a coloca e caminha em direção contraria. Eu fico parada, tremendo de frio e a vejo entrar cada vez mais na floresta, não chove mais, porem o céu ainda está nublado e eu realmente não sei o que fazer agora, então me sento na areia da praia e olho para o mar, para até onde minha visão me permite e fico perdida em meus pensamentos, em minhas saudades e nem vejo a hora passar.

A chuva então recomeça e eu olho para a floresta, para onde a garota havia entrado horas antes, e não voltou mais. E sinto um cheiro bom vindo das arvores, acho que é peixe assado, não sei bem. Por isso me levanto e encaro as grandes palmeiras que havia ali e entro na mata, sendo guiada pelo cheiro forte de carne sendo assada e paro minutos depois. Quando a encontro, ela está diante de uma pequena fogueira, eu olho ao redor e vejo que o local que ela escolheu é bem amplo e ela até havia feito uma pequena cabana, usando grandes folhas para se proteger da chuva. Ela está ajoelhada diante da pequena fogueira e eu vejo que ela assa um pequeno peixe.

"Onde achou esse peixe?"- eu pergunto e ela se vira para mim e dá de ombros.

"Cavei até achar."- ela responde rispidamente, me deixando bem irritada.

"Grossa!"- eu respondo e ela sorri em resposta.

"Tem um rio ali atrás de agua doce..."- ela diz e se levanta, e caminha em direção à pequena cabana que ela havia feito e volta de lá com algo redondo nas mãos e me entrega. Eu olho para o objeto, sinto sua espessura estranha, cheia de fiapos e vejo que tem um buraco nele, sinto o cheiro forte e doce e olho novamente para ela, que esta se divertindo muito com a cena. – "Isso vai te hidratar. Beba."- ela diz em seguida e volta para a fogueira. Olho novamente para o objeto e o coloco na boca, sentindo o gosto doce do liquido e não gostando dele no primeiro momento, mas à medida que vou bebendo sinto que não bebia algo há horas e tomo tudo em poucos goles.

Em seguida eu fico parada, olhando para ela e a vendo se aquecer diante do fogo, ela se vira novamente para mim e tira a capa que usa, estendendo-a para mim. Hesito um pouco antes de me aproximar, mas ainda sinto tanto frio, então acabo deixando meu orgulho e pirraça de lado e me aproximo, pegando a capa, enquanto visto-a. Sento-me então sobre meus joelhos ao lado do fogo, e olho para ela algumas vezes, ela também me olha e parece se divertir muito com algo que eu não sei o que é.

"Você é uma princesa muito estupida!"- ela diz, mas não com um tom nervoso como antes, ela diz em um tom doce e um sorriso surge em seus lábios. – "Sabia disso, não é?"- ela continua e eu concordo com a cabeça e olho para as flamas do fogo que assam o peixe, a vejo retirar do fogo e colocar o animal sobre uma folha. – "Podia ter morrido no mar."- ela conclui e eu não tenho nada a dizer, ela está certa sobre tudo. Menos sobre a parte de eu ser uma princesa.

"Eu não sou uma princesa, eu sou Belle."- digo, tentando não parecer tão cheia de pirraça, ela só ri, enquanto divide o peixe em dois com um garfo improvisado e me estende uma das metades. Eu pego e assopro alguns segundos, antes de colocar na boca, não tem muito gosto, mas é o que temos por hora.

"Eu sei quem você é, Belle."- ela observa e eu a vejo comer o peixe com a mão, sem se preocupar em sujar os dedos ou a boca. Ela tem algo tão selvagem, nunca vi uma mulher se comportar nesse modo, é muito estranho pra mim. – "Eu sou Red, creio que não havia me apresentado."- ela continua e estende sua mão completamente suja de peixe, eu olho para sua mão e depois para ela. Ela parece bem ofendida com a minha rejeição de toca-la. – "Você tá com nojo de um peixe?!"- ela pergunta perplexa e coloca então o peixe completamente na boca, sujando-se por completo e no mesmo instante se aproxima de mim, beijando meu rosto e me sujando no processo. Eu fico tão irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo eu acho tanta graça, é como se ela e eu tivéssemos cinco anos de volta, então eu faço o mesmo e me aproximo dela também e a beijo no rosto, recuando logo em seguida, quando, sem querer, meus lábios tocam no dela.

"Desculpa."- eu digo constrangida e ela apenas balança a cabeça, dizendo que não foi nada. Não sei por que me sinto tão estranha com esse toque, mas ela não parece ter se importado e termina então seu peixe e se levanta dali em seguida, dizendo que vai arrumar um lugar para eu dormir.

Eu a vejo trabalhar em silêncio, ela é muito habilidosa, sabe o que fazer e o que usar e em nenhum momento pede minha ajuda. Acho que minha ajuda também seria muito inútil para ela. Quando ela termina, ela caminha em minha direção, me traz outro daquele objeto redondo e eu bebo o liquido novamente, descubro então que é um fruto e que se chama coco. Não conhecia e acho que definitivamente poderia viver disso pelo resto da minha vida.

Apesar de ser manha eu escolho ir dormir, ela, porém, vai explorar a ilha e diz que qualquer coisa eu posso gritar por ela. Não sei se ela vai me ouvir se tiver muito longe, de modo que não consigo pegar no sono e resolvo ir com ela. Ela diz que nunca esteve ali, mas é estranho, porque ela sabe caminhar pela ilha como se já a conhecesse, sabe onde deve pisar, o que se pode comer, às vezes ela para e cheira o ar e depois dá meia volta, como se o vento tivesse dito qual caminho percorrer.

Às vezes ela para e marca algo nas arvores e percebo então que é uma forma de não se perder. Ela esquece as vezes que eu estou ali e meu vestido me atrapalha nos movimentos, ela tem que esperar, segurar minha mão e às vezes até deixa eu a usar como um apoio quando meus pés se enchem de bolha. Descobrimos onde o rio começa e onde ele termina, descobrimos grandes pássaros e pequenos mamíferos na ilha, não parece ter mais ninguém além de nós e achamos um grande platô, e segundo ela o local tinha arvores perfeitas para se construir uma casa na arvore, mas então ela se lembra de que não havia mais as madeiras do barco e que então isso tomaria mais tempo do que ela havia previsto.

Não sei por que Rumple escolheu essa garota, mas percebo agora que ele não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor. Demos a volta na ilha, ela é pequena, houve lugares que Red preferiu não explorar e outros lugares que ela disse que ficaria pra mais tarde, chegamos à outra parte da praia e para nossa surpresa o barco estava lá, completamente naufragado, a comida que havíamos trazido já não mais prestava, mas ainda podia se aproveitar o resto das coisas. Foi um alivio isso, segundo ela, no final do mês teríamos a nossa casa da arvore, não sei por que isso me empolga, eu tinha um castelo antes, eu tinha empregados e eu tinha Rumple. Agora tudo o que eu tenho são algumas madeiras, uma garota que me chama de estupida a cada meia hora e uma ilha deserta...

E bem, alguns cocos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anotei o vigésimo oitavo risquinho no tronco da madeira, e olhei para o mar, ele não veio àquela noite. Ele não veio na noite seguinte e nem quando completou um mês. A casa na arvore, porém, ficou pronta, e eu subi os degraus de madeira pela primeira vez e a encontrei lá em cima, completamente orgulhosa de si mesma, me olhando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e eu olhei ao redor, para a pequena casinha que compartilharíamos de agora em diante. E era tão pequena, só havia o canto de dormir, mas eu a vi diariamente dando o próprio suor por isso e todo o carinho e tempo que ela havia dedicado, tornava aquela pequena casinha em um verdadeiro castelo.

"É perfeito, Red."- eu disse e ela sorriu orgulhosa e me pegou pela mão, mostrando a cama com dossel que ela havia feito pra mim.

"Aposto que nunca teve uma cama dessas, princesa."- ela observou.

"De fato, nunca tive."- disse, me sentando no colchão improvisado e olhando os detalhes que ela havia esculpido na madeira e ela se sentou ao meu lado e me entregou um pequeno quadrado em madeira, que antes estava na parede. Olhei para madeira e vi que ali havia 32 risquinhos, era o numero de dias que estávamos ali e eu agradeci o presente e olhei para ela, tentando sorrir, mas acho que saiu triste demais, porque ela veio em minha direção e se sentou bem do meu lado, me puxando para um abraço e me beijando no rosto. – "Quanto tempo acha que vamos ficar aqui?"- eu perguntei, ela deu de ombros e se deitou na minha cama, olhando para o teto de madeira acima de nossas cabeças, eu fiz o mesmo. E ficamos ali em silencio, até pegarmos no sono.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu nunca entendi como eu sobrevivi àquela tempestade, cheguei a questiona-la uma vez, mas ela mudou de assunto rapidamente, e tudo que eu sei é que ela viu meu corpo próximo as rochas e correu para me salvar. Não a questionei mais sobre o assunto, assim como também não questionei o porquê daquela noite ela dormiu sentada na areia da praia, olhando a Lua Cheia no céu, ela fez isso nos outros dias que se seguiram aquele, até que a Lua Cheia foi embora.

E agora ela repete esse ritual, eu a vi descer as escadas e pela janela da casa da arvore eu a vi seguir em direção a areia, onde ela se sentou e ficou a fitar a Lua no céu. Eu a acompanhei de onde estava e me perdi em pensamentos, tentando entender que conexão ela tinha com a Lua e o que chamava tanto atenção a ponto de fazê-la enfrentar o frio e a solidão da noite. Ela repetiu isso todos os dias e eu a observava de longe, até que o sono me vencia e eu voltava pra cama. Em uma das noites o sono não veio, e eu decidi que iria até ela, peguei uma capa, me cobri e caminhei pela areia de encontro com ela.

"Não está com frio?"- eu perguntei, quando cheguei perto dela e me sentei ao seu lado, ela sorriu quando me viu e negou com a cabeça e não disse mais nada. Fiquei em silencio também, pois não sabia o que perguntar em seguida, embora na minha mente eu tivesse ensaiado não sei quantas vezes o que iria dizer.

"O que faz fora da cama?"- foi ela quem perguntou e eu olhei surpresa para ela, não podia ver bem o seu rosto, pois ela usava o capuz na cabeça e só tínhamos a luz do luar para nos iluminar.

"Não consegui dormir."- respondi e novamente o silencio, até que eu criei coragem para perguntar mais uma vez. – "E você? O que faz fora cama todas as noites de Lua Cheia?"- perguntei e o silencio entre a resposta dela foi tão grande que me fez desejar nunca ter perguntado.

"Eu gosto da Lua. Faz-me lembrar de algo."- foi tudo que ela respondeu, mas pareceu uma meia verdade, então insisti na pergunta.

"Algo ou alguém?"- eu a questiono e escuto a risada dela em resposta.

"Os dois."- ela responde.

"Você nunca me disse do seu amor que ficou para trás."- eu continuo, ela se vira para mim, me encara alguns instantes e tudo o que eu posso ver são seus olhos verdes iluminados pela lua.

"Você nunca perguntou."- ela disse dando de ombros. – "E de qualquer forma é passado. E além do mais, nunca teria dado certo."- ela continua.

"Como sabe que não daria certo?"- eu a questiono.

"Bem, porque eu estava no casamento _dela._ "- ela responde em seguida, e eu fico em silencio sem saber como reagir. Dela? É tudo o que eu quero perguntar, mas escolho o silencio, e encaro o mar a nossa frente. – "Chocada?"- ela pergunta em uma risada, eu me viro para ela e tento não parecer chocada, embora estivesse e ela sorri e continua a historia. – "Ela é a princesa, na verdade pra mim ela é a rainha, mãe da criança predestinada a quebrar a maldição."- ela conclui e agora é ela quem encara o mar.

"Ela sabia que você a amava?"

"Não. Nunca disse a ela."

"Por que não?" – eu pergunto e novamente ela dá de ombros, como se tivesse sido uma pergunta estupida. – "Por que não?"- eu insisto e ela se vira novamente para mim, dessa vez com um olhar triste.

"Veja, Belle... É complicado, eu a conheci em uma Lua Cheia, e ela foi minha casa quando eu precisei de um abrigo. Qualquer um teria me abandonado se soubesse meus segredos, ela não. Ela ficou ao meu lado, ela me seguiu, quando qualquer um no lugar dela teria fugido. Eu não sei quando a amizade virou amor, mas eu sei que se eu soubesse que um dia meus sentimentos por ela se transformaria em amor, eu não teria mudado nada. Eu ainda assim teria me apaixonado por ela. O que eu sinto por ela pode não ser reciproco, mas é o suficiente pra preencher meu coração."- ela diz e ainda me encara, com os mesmos olhos cheios de tristeza.

"Mas não é o suficiente pra preencher sua vida."- eu completo e ela sorri, dessa vez o sorriso se completa com o olhar triste e é inevitável não se sentir triste junto com ela.

"Não penso mais nela como antes."- ela continua. – "É estranho como a distância muda o que sentimos... Eu ainda gosto dela e rezo todos os dias para que a maldição seja quebrada e que ela tenha de fato seu final feliz."- ela conclui.

"Acha que isso vai demorar?"- eu a questiono, ela faz que não com a cabeça.

"Não pra gente, pelo menos."- ela diz, e eu a olho, confusa, e pergunto o que ela quis dizer com isso. – "Rumple disse que essa ilha é especial que o tempo aqui é confuso... Que ele move de uma maneira única e eu acredito que em breve nós vamos voltar pra casa."- ela completa.

"Tem certeza?"- eu pergunto, cheia de esperança na voz.

"Eu espero que sim, você é um saco!"- ela responde e ri em seguida, me fazendo acompanha-la na risada.

"Bem, você não é nada fácil."- eu observo, ela apenas sorri. – "Você é cheia de segredos, parece um quebra cabeças."- continuo e ela olha para mim, esperando que eu continue, não sei mais o que dizer, então fico em silencio também e nem percebo que ela tem seus olhos bem fixos no meu.

"Tem muita coisa em mim que com o tempo você descobrirá por si só."- Ela começa a falar. – "Assim como tem muita coisa em mim que com o tempo eu que vou descobrir que eu quero que você conheça."

"Acha que vamos ter tempo para que eu te conheça assim tão profundamente?"- eu a questiono.

"Não sei, mas sei que quando você começar a me conhecer melhor, definitivamente você vai querer me conhecer por completo."- ela me responde e novamente volta a fitar a Lua e sem ter mais o que perguntar eu fico novamente em silencio e acompanho o olhar dela em direção a Lua, permitindo que preencha também meus pensamentos com memorias que eu não posso mais resgatar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Quando você vai me ensinar a pescar?"- eu pergunto, ela está em cima de uma pedra no meio do rio. Ela dobrou o vestido, de modo que ele está completamente nos joelhos e tem uma lança nas mãos. Ela mesma fez a lança e agora olha para o rio, e joga a lança em direção a algo que só ela vê e corre em direção da lança, se molhando no processo, tirando-a do lago e mostrando para mim o peixe que havia pescado.

"Princesas não sabem pescar."- ela diz, enquanto caminha em minha direção. Eu estou na margem o rio, ela coloca o peixe na cesta que eu tenho em minhas mãos, e se dirige novamente a pedra que se encontrava segundos antes.

"Que absurdo! Eu não sou uma princesa, você sabe muito bem disso! E além do mais o que impede uma princesa a pescar?!"- eu a questiono e ela agora já se encontra novamente em cima da pedra e se vira para mim e aponta para mim com o queixo. Eu olho então para a roupa que uso e vejo que tem roupa até demais em meu corpo, fico um pouco constrangida com isso. Ela pelo contrario parece uma verdadeira selvagem, ela usa apenas uns trapos para cobrir o corpo e um pedaço de tecido para manter os cabelos presos.

Ela destruiu completamente o vestido que usava, tirou as mangas, fazendo com que seus braços ficassem completamente de fora e deixou apenas uma camada de vestido. Diferente de mim, que me comporto de fato, como uma princesa.

"O que você está fazendo?"- ela pergunta, quando me vê colocar a cesta no chão e começo a rasgar as mangas do meu vestido, deixando meus braços completamente nus iguais aos dela. Em seguida tiro um dos babados do vestido e deixo apenas um dos tecidos.

Quando olho para ela, vejo que ela segura um riso, me aproximo então, enquanto levanto o vestido e o amarro na cintura, assim como ela fez, deixando minhas pernas a amostra e as molhando completamente enquanto caminho pelo rio em direção a pedra que ela se encontra. Ela não me dá a mão para subir e ainda segura o riso quando me vê, a pedra não é tão grande, de modo que fica difícil para que nós duas fiquemos juntas.

E assim que me equilibro, eu tiro novamente outra parte do top do vestido que uso, dessa vez na gola, percebendo que quase deixo meus seios a mostra. Com o pedaço de pano que eu rasguei, eu então amarro meus cabelos, igual a ela e a encaro em silencio, com a mão estendida, esperando que ela me entregue à lança. Ela se diverte em silencio com a minha aparência e me entrega a lança.

Olho então para o rio a minha frente, vejo alguns peixes maiores outros bem menores e miro então em um. O mais gordo de todos e jogo a lança de uma vez, errando o animal, bufo de frustração e me viro para ela, que faz um sinal com o braço para que eu vá pegar novamente a lança. É o que eu faço e desço da pedra em direção à lança, me abaixando para pega-la no fundo do lago que atinge a altura dos meus joelhos. Não chego a pegar a lança, pois no instante em que meus dedos tocam a madeira da mesma, meu corpo cai em direção a agua, como se alguém tivesse me empurrado e de fato foi o que aconteceu. Levanto-me logo em seguida e dou de cara com Red ao meu lado.

"Se você não consegue nem ficar em pé na agua, você definitivamente não vai consegui pescar."- ela observa e se abaixa para pegar a lança e sai dali em seguida, me encontro então toda molhada, completamente irritada com ela, enquanto grito em resposta.

"Isso nem é uma regra!"

"Bem, agora é!"- ela grita de volta rindo, agora já na margem do lago, onde ela pega a cesta com o peixe que havia pescado minutos antes e segura junto ao corpo, me encarando. – "Amanha a gente tenta de novo, princesa!"- ela diz e eu a vejo desaparecer por entre as arvores, me deixando sozinha no lago, completamente furiosa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"E então, isso é coisa de princesa?"- eu pergunto, enquanto jogo no colo dela um peixe, ela se vira para me encarar e depois olha para o peixe em seu colo.

"Você pescou isso sozinha?"- ela me pergunta em um tom perplexo e eu apenas faço que sim com a cabeça, me sentindo muito orgulhosa de mim mesma, enquanto coloco minhas mãos na cintura e a encaro, ela tem um sorriso divertido no rosto, pega o peixe nas mãos e caminha com ele em direção a uma mesa onde nós preparamos a comida, ela deixa o peixe lá e se volta para mim. – "E como fez isso?"- ela me questiona.

"Com as mãos, oras."- eu respondo irritada, ela me olha por alguns segundos, franzi o cenho e depois cai na risada. – "Não estou vendo graça!"- eu observo, me segurando para não rir junto com ela.

"Sei que não, princesa."- ela diz, ainda rindo. – "Me desculpa ter duvidado de você."- ela continua e agora o riso cessa e ela está bem na minha frente, ela me olha de cima a baixo. Eu acompanho seu olhar, percebendo que estou um verdadeiro lixo, completamente molhada, meus cabelos estão horríveis e meu vestido completamente destruído.

"Eu estou um lixo, não é?"- eu pergunto e ela faz que sim a cabeça.

"Talvez isso te ajude a se sentir melhor."- ela diz e eu a vejo caminhando de volta para a mesa e volta de lá com algo nas mãos, é algo embrulhado em uma folha de bananeira. Eu olho para ela e depois para o pacote em minhas mãos e o desembrulho.

"O que é isso?"- eu a questiono, e ela pega o objeto que tem lá dentro e o mostra pra mim.

"Isso."- ela começou a dizer e me mostrou um circulo completamente feito de pequenas flores amarelas. – "É uma coroa de flores."- ela completou e esticou a coroa sobre a minha cabeça, eu me abaixei em resposta e deixei que ela colocasse em minha cabeça. – "Agora de fato você é uma princesa."- ela conclui e tem um sorriso diferente em seus lábios, como se ela sorrisse para si mesma, e ela tem um olhar distante para mim, como se ela visse outra imagem daquela que eu realmente sou. Eu fico em silencio, enquanto a analiso em minha frente e quando por fim o olhar dela se encontra com o meu, eu tenho coragem então para falar.

"Cuidado, Red. Espero que você não se apaixone por mim, sei que princesas fazem o seu tipo e eu não quero quebrar seu coração."- sai sem querer, tão rápido e tão impensado que no instante seguinte eu me arrependo de ter dito, ela apenas sorri e me responde sem nenhuma cerimonia.

"É um risco que eu não tenho medo de correr, Belle."- e dizendo isso eu a vejo ir embora enquanto suas palavras ecoam em minha mente. Levo minhas mãos à cabeça e tiro a coroa, a olhando em seguida, vejo o cuidado que ela teve com o presente e como as flores são tão similares umas as outras. Sinto um sorriso surgir em meu rosto, apenas com o pensamento que se forma em minha mente, de Red colhendo cada flor e de como deve ter dado trabalho amarrar uma na outra.

O dia então se segue e eu marco mais um risco no pequeno calendário de madeira, que ela me deu, agora já se passaram 35 dias e eu não sei mais quantos dias faltam para que eu possa voltar para casa. E com esse pensamento em mente eu me deito na minha cama, olho para o lado e Red não está na cama dela, deve estar lá fora olhando a Lua, contando a ela seus segredos mais escuros, enquanto eu fico aqui imaginando o dia que ela vai me revelar nem que seja apenas um deles. Ainda tenho a coroa em minha cabeça e sei que durante a noite ela vai cair, de qualquer forma é a primeira vez que eu me sinto uma verdadeira princesa e quanto mais eu penso em voltar pra casa, mais eu vejo que eu estou criando raízes aqui e que não existe outro lugar que eu gostaria de estar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquela manha eu acordei diferente, não sei explicar o motivo ou porque eu me sentia assim, apenas sabia que havia algo errado. Tanto em meus pensamentos quanto em meu corpo. Não comentei isso com Red, não sei se ela me entenderia e não quero preocupa-la com isso. Só sei que a semana inteira se seguiu assim, eu simplesmente não conseguia me sentir melhor na medida em que os dias foram passando, a comida – já antes sem gosto – ficou insuportável para mim, eu não conseguia nem mais sentir o cheiro do peixe assando ou o gosto da agua de coco em meus lábios. Tudo passou a ter um gosto extremamente ruim ou um cheiro extremamente forte e eu só queria obedecer ao desejo que meu corpo tinha de passar o resto do dia na cama.

"Está tudo bem com você?"- ela me perguntou, quando eu não desci para tomar café com ela, ela trazia em mãos uma cuia com algo que cheirava muito forte e no momento em que eu senti o cheiro eu fui em direção à janela e vomitei tudo o que não havia em meu estomago. – "Belle, por favor, me diga, o que você está sentindo?"- ouvi a voz dela atrás de mim, ela segurava meus cabelos e me pegou pela cintura, me levando em direção à cama, eu não consegui explicar o que estava sentindo, ela me entregou a cuia e disse para eu beber tudo, em seguida eu a vi descer as escadas, voltando minutos depois com agua para lavar meu rosto. Eu estava me sentindo nada bem, o chá que havia na cuia não aliviou nada e eu me deitei na cama, rezando para que todo o enjoo sumisse quando por fim eu pegasse no sono.

"Belle?"- a voz dela soou baixinho próximo ao meu rosto. – "Belle, querida, fale comigo."- ela insistiu e tirou meus cabelos da minha testa suada.

"Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem."- foi tudo o que consegui dizer, embora fosse obvio.

"Bem, isso eu percebi. Mas o que exatamente está sentindo?"

"Eu não sei explicar, é só um enjoo."

"Vomitar não ajudou?"- ela me perguntou, em um tom ainda preocupado, enquanto passava as mãos em meus cabelos.

"Não, na verdade nem um pouco. Mas isso está frequente nos últimos dias, daqui a pouco passa."

"O quão frequente, Belle?"- ela pergunta.

"Bem, todas as manhas."

"E tem sentindo mais o que, além disso?"

"Não sei, não consigo comer nada e tudo tem um cheiro muito forte."

"Mais do que o normal?"

"Muito mais do que o normal."- eu respondo e as perguntas param, eu tenho meu rosto afundando na cama e me viro para encara-la, ela parece pensativa, não olha para mim, embora suas mãos ainda acariciem meus cabelos.

"Belle..."- ela começa, e agora, ela olha para mim, seu olhar vai dos meus olhos, até minha barriga e novamente para meus olhos. – "Vai ser uma pergunta muito pessoal, mas eu preciso fazê-la... Você e Rumplestiltskin... Vocês dois chegaram a dormir juntos?"- ela pergunta e por deus, quem diabos faz uma pergunta dessas?!

"Essa pergunta é muito pessoal!"- eu exclamo e ela revira os olhos com a minha resposta.

"Eu disse que ia ser pessoal!"- ela observa em um tom irritado.

"E por que você precisa saber disso?!"- eu a questiono, sentindo os enjoos indo embora e a raiva tomando conta de mim.

"Bem, porque eu acredito que você esteja gravida."- ela diz, em um tom tão natural, como o de alguém que diz uma noticia muito comum e esperada.

"Eu não estou gravida!"- eu digo logo em seguida.

"Como você sabe?! Você não chegou a dormir com ele?!"

"Pode ser qualquer coisa!"- eu respondo em defesa. – "Posso ter pegado alguma doença nessa ilha ou pior: posso já está em fase terminal... Talvez sejam meus últimos dias com você. Então aproveite." – eu digo, em um tom extremamente dramático, enquanto levo minhas mãos ao rosto, tampando minha visão dela.

"Ah, certo... Então vamos ficar com a hipótese de que você esteja morrendo."- ela me diz, pegando em minhas mãos e tirando-as do meu rosto, eu então a encaro e nós duas ficamos em silencio. E eu sinto as lagrimas surgindo em meu rosto e o desespero dentro de mim, porque eu sei que ela está certa, eu sinto que ela está certa e isso é tão desesperador, tão angustiante.

Eu não consigo pensar direito ou refletir sobre o que está acontecendo, então eu apenas choro e deixo todo o medo, toda a angústia e todo o desespero sair de mim. Ela no mesmo instante me puxa para si e me abraça apertado, eu afundo meu rosto em seu ombro, e eu sinto suas mãos bem firmes em meu corpo e eu lembro então de quando navegamos juntas em direção a essa ilha, das mãos dela nas minhas, do corpo dela contra o meu. E agora ela diz em meu ouvido tudo o que eu preciso ouvir, ela diz que vai ficar tudo bem, diz que ela está ali por mim e eu não preciso que ela prove que suas palavra são verdadeiras, pois o abraço deixa bem claro isso, as palavras apenas reforçam.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ela não estava ali do meu lado quando eu acordei, mas eu ainda podia sentir o perfume dela sobre o colchão improvisado e ainda podia escutar sua voz no meu ouvido, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Eu sei que iria ficar tudo bem, tudo ficaria bem quando ele voltasse pra mim, quando essa criança nascesse e ele estivesse ao meu lado. Caso contrário, nada ficaria bem. Pois quanto mais eu penso em como seria criar essa criança sem ele, mais eu me desespero.

Eu gostaria de ter a certeza de que eu sou algo sem ele, de que eu posso ser alguém. Mas a verdade é que antes dele eu não era nada. Eu era apenas a filha de um homem muito rico, que fora jurada a um homem, mas que o destino fez com seu caminho fosse mudado. Não gosto nem de pensar em como seria minha vida com Gaston, sei que não seria feliz, não nos primeiros dias, pelo menos. Sei que minha mãe também teve um casamento arranjado e que ainda assim ela amou muito meu pai, mas esse destino não era o meu. Não podia ser o meu. Eu queria tudo, menos um casamento arranjado, ou um destino traçado por outra pessoa que não fosse eu mesma. Por isso aceitei a proposta de Rumple, por isso enfrentei meus medos e inseguranças e fui com ele, eu sabia que eu podia morrer em suas mãos, eu sabia que ele podia ser cruel, afinal era essa sua fama.

Eu sabia – pelo menos eu achava que sabia – tanto sobre ele, menos que ele antes fora um homem. Um homem de verdade. Um homem com coração e que um dia havia amado alguém. Mas aparentemente não fora amado de volta. Talvez seu filho fosse a única pessoa que o amou de fato, que olhou com os mesmos olhos que eu.

Agora ele está tão distante e enquanto eu olho para meu reflexo nas aguas do rio e vejo a mulher que eu estou me tornando sem ele, eu percebo então que eu não sabia de nada antes. Eu não era nada antes. Eu não era antes de Rumple, eu não fui nada _durante_ Rumple, mas eu não sou apenas um _nada_ agora. Agora existe uma vida dentro de mim e ela depende de cada segundo do meu dia, de cada célula de meu corpo, de todas minhas energias, de mim por inteira. Essa vida que eu carrego, depende mais de mim, do que eu mesma.

Eu gostaria de ser completamente dependente de mim mesma, gostaria de poder me defender e de defender a vida que eu carrego. Mas acontece que eu não posso fazer isso, eu me sinto tão fraca nessa ilha, tão vulnerável, tão dependente dessa garota. Gostaria que eu fosse mais como ela, que eu tivesse metade da sua força ou de sua inteligência, talvez eu me sentisse mais confiante se eu pudesse usar todos meus conhecimentos em algo útil. Porque aqui na ilha, tudo é ela quem faz e tudo ela sabe fazer. Eu apenas fico sentada, como uma rainha, e ela faz tudo por mim.

Ela está agora construindo um arco e flecha, objeto do qual eu nunca usei e aparentemente nem ela. Ela pega o arco, coloca o final da flecha na corda do arco e o puxa pra trás, soltando rapidamente em seguida. Mas diferente do que ela esperava, a flecha apenas cai no chão, não chega a atingir o alvo, que ela havia pintado em uma parede. Ela olha frustrada para a flecha no chão e a pega, repetindo o movimento logo em seguida. Ela nunca a acertar e a vejo então ficando cada vez mais frustrada, até que a frustração vira raiva e ela quebra a flecha em dois, jogando-a no chão e saindo dali em seguida.

"Hey!" Eu grito, fazendo com que ela se vire para me encarar.

"O que foi?" ela está aparentemente irritada, mas assim que vê a expressão em meu rosto, ela repete a pergunta, dessa vez em um tom mais calmo. "O que foi, Belle?"

"Por que vai embora? Você nem conseguiu atingir o alvo." Eu digo a ela.

"Exatamente por esse motivo! Eu não consegui." Ela responde e seu tom de voz, vai de calmo para verdadeiramente frustrada. Eu me aproximo então dela e coloco minhas mãos em seus ombros e sorrio para ela, ela tenta segurar o riso, mas acaba sorrindo e então pergunta. "O que foi agora, Belle?"

"Eu não entendo muito de arco e flechas, na verdade eu nunca usei essa arma. Mas eu entendo de ângulos e postura e a sua está bem errada. Deixa que eu faço." Eu digo e estendo minha mão em sua direção, ela me olha e olha em seguida para a mão que eu mantenho estendida a sua frente.

"Você? Usando um arco e flecha?" ela pergunta e quando eu estou prestes a retrucar, ela me dá a arma e se afasta, enquanto me entrega uma flecha inteira que carregava consigo e com um movimento das mãos ela me mostra o alvo.

Eu realmente não sei usar o objeto, mas eu sempre acompanhava os arqueiros do meu pai e os via diariamente atirando flechas, quando não era para caça era por diversão. Eu achava algo fascinante de se ver, adorava ver a forma que eles se portavam, adorava ver a velocidade que a flecha alcançava e o barulho que a arma fazia quando em uso. Mas nunca de fato havia feito o que estava para fazer hoje, de modo que as chances de eu errar eram grandes.

Ainda assim eu me posicionei, imitando a postura de um verdadeiro arqueiro e posicionei a flecha no arco e flexionei-o para trás, fechei um dos meus olhos, de modo que pudesse focar o alvo. Então eu esperei e posicionei a ponta da flecha para o alto, onde passava um pássaro, contei até três e soltei a flecha e a vi voando em direção ao pássaro, atingindo o animal que caiu a alguns metros da gente. Olhei para trás e encontrei Red com a boca aberta, ela olhou para mim e em seus lábios surgiu um sorriso, eu sorri de volta e a vi correr em direção ao pássaro. Ela voltou logo em seguida com o animal morto em suas mãos.

"Você é cheia de surpresas." Foi tudo o que ela disse, embora não fosse bem verdade, já que eu era bem aberta sobre a minha vida.

"Obrigada!" eu respondo e ela sorri, enquanto entrega para mim o pássaro.

"Seu premio." Ela diz e pega de mim o arco e flecha, enquanto caminha de volta para a casa da arvore. Eu olho para o animal em minhas mãos e a vejo desaparecer pela floresta. Talvez eu não seja assim tão despreparada, talvez eu de fato saiba mais coisas do que eu verdadeiramente acho que sei. Mas pensando melhor agora, se estar preparada significa que eu não vá precisar mais dela no futuro... Então eu não quero isso.

Eu não quero ficar sem ela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A cada dia que passava eu vejo minha barriga crescendo cada vez mais, e eu nunca pensei que seria dessa forma. Quer dizer, tudo é tão apaixonante e tão triste ao mesmo tempo. Eu não sei de fato o que eu devo fazer e cada vez que eu toco minha barriga eu sinto um vazio tão grande. É como se eu sentisse que essa criança precise de algo meu que eu não posso dar. E esse sentimento de impotência é tão angustiante e ao mesmo tempo tão triste.

Não sinto mais os enjoos, o que é um alivio, porém sinto muita fome. Sempre estou com fome e ela sempre está pronta para me dar algo para comer. O que é bem ridículo, ela vive ao meu lado, sempre com alguma fruta e basta eu abrir a boca que ela simplesmente me enfia alguma comida garganta abaixo.

Às vezes eu só quero dizer ou perguntar algo.

"Pensei que você ia dizer que estava com fome!" Ela se defendeu uma vez, quando eu lhe dei um tapa bem merecido por ter me enfiado uma maça na boca, quando eu abri a boca para perguntar se ela me ensinaria a pescar com a lança.

"Eu não sinto apenas fome, sabia?!" Eu respondi a ela, mas minutos depois eu estava reclamando de fome. E embora eu merecesse um tapa, ela simplesmente se aproximou de mim e colocou na minha boca outro pedaço da maça e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Eu fiquei tão vermelha com o gesto, ela até acabou rindo e disse que me ensinaria sim a pescar se eu ensinasse a ela a usar o arco e flecha. Foi uma troca justa, e ela era uma ótima professora e extremamente paciente. Não porque ela estava disposta a ensinar, mas sim porque ela se divertia muito com meus erros. Ela era patética, na medida certa. Eu queria ficar com raiva dela por me fazer se sentir tão ridícula, mas era impossível.

Porque eu adorava vê-la sorrir, mesmo que o riso durasse tempo o suficiente pra me deixar com raiva. Eu adorava ouvi-la repetir a mesma explicação, mesmo que eu já tivesse entendido da primeira vez. Adorava também vê o sorriso cheio de orgulho que ela me dava quando eu finalmente acertava o movimento com a lança. Eu sempre ficava vermelha, quando ela dizia algo para me colocar pra cima.

"Você foi incrível." Ela disse, quando enfim eu consegui pegar o primeiro peixe com a lança e eu sorri em resposta. "Deixa que eu carregue esse peixe enorme pra você." Ela continuou, caindo na gargalhada, enquanto pegava um peixe minúsculo que eu havia pescado. Ela saiu então morrendo de ri na minha frente e eu fiquei para trás olhando-a sumir pelas arvores.

Eu realmente queria entender o que é isso que ela causa dentro de mim.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu a ensinei a usar o arco e flecha no dia seguinte e ela aprendeu bem mais rápido do que eu esperava. Mas não foi o fato dela ser uma ótima aprendiz que me impressionou e sim como eu fiquei depois da aula. Eu já sentia e não podia negar que ela mexia comigo de alguma forma. Mas gostava de colocar a culpa no mistério que ela me causava, mas eu percebi então que havia algo mais.

Ela não disse nada durante a aula que eu lhe dei, deixou que eu falasse o tempo todo. Dessa vez eu era a professora e ela era aluna e sua posição de me ridicularizar não colaria dessa vez. Ela prestava atenção, em silencio, mas seus olhos nunca estavam nos meus e sim no meu corpo inteiro. Isso de certa forma me constrangia e eu tentava não ficar vermelha, com o fato de ela ficar totalmente constrangida quando eu percebia que ela olhava para meus lábios e não para meus olhos. Porém ela só desviava o olhar e tentava no instante seguinte não desviar seu olhar do meu.

Ela sempre falhava e respirava fundo enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros, quando eu sorria para ela. Queria que tivesse parado ali mesmo, na troca de olhares, mas pra ser sincera, eu sei que no fundo eu não queria. No fundo eu também fico feliz que não tenha parado ali, pois eu queria tudo dela. Eu iria querer tudo novamente daquele dia.

Pois jamais eu vou esquecer-me do meu corpo tocando suas costas, minha barriga era a única coisa que fazia barreira entre nós duas. Caso contrário eu teria tido meu corpo completamente colado ao dela. Mas não precisou disso, para que eu sentisse algo, pois eu senti quando minhas mãos tocaram no braço dela e quando ela jogou os cabelos para trás, para tira-los da frente do ombro e acabou batendo no meu rosto, permitindo então que eu sentisse seu perfume. Minha mão correu por toda a extensão de seu braço, até chegar ao cotovelo, onde eu parei lentamente, porque não queria deixar de sentir seu corpo. Corri então uma mão em direção a sua cintura e outra em suas costas, arrumando então a sua postura.

"Estou bem assim?" Foi a primeira coisa que ela falou e disse isso virando seu rosto para trás, deixando-o em minha direção, seus lábios tão pertos dos meus e novamente seu olhar na minha boca. Eu mordi os lábios e percebi que eu sentia então uma urgência de tomar aquela boca para mim, mas não fiz, apenas disse que ela estava ótima. Ela ainda permaneceu alguns segundos olhando em minha direção, mas depois voltou sua atenção a flecha e acertou em cheio o alvo.

Eu abracei para celebrar que ela tinha acertado e ela me deu um sorriso enorme, agora orgulhosa de si mesma e me agradeceu pela aula. Disse então que iria treinar mais vezes e eu a vi correr em direção a arvore para retirar a flecha, eu percebi então, naquele momento, que não foi apenas aquele alvo que ela havia acertado em cheio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando eu desci da casa da arvore, eu a encontrei sentada no chão com uma cuia cheia de amoras, que ela havia colhido logo cedo, no colo. Seus dedos e lábios estavam completamente manchados de vermelho por causa da fruta. Porem, ela não parecia ligar e eu segurava o riso, porque ela estava tão adorável assim completamente suja.

"Vai querer um pouco?" Ela perguntou, quando eu me sentei ao seu lado, eu balancei a cabeça em negativa e a observei em silencio. Ela lambia os dedos, tentando tirar o excesso das manchas dos dedos e devorava uma amora atrás da outra. Nunca a vi fazer algo com tanta paixão e era lindo ver o sorriso que surgia em seus lábios, quando ela se virava para mim e me encontrava rindo dela.

"Eu estou ridícula, não é mesmo?" Ela me perguntou, limpando a boca com as costas da mão e colocando a cuia - contendo algumas amoras – ao seu lado. Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa, ela sorriu novamente e se aproximou de mim, eu vi seu olhar correndo meu corpo, em direção a minha barriga. Ela ficou em silencio e depois de alguns segundos ela por fim falou. "Você ainda está assustada?" Ela perguntou e eu apenas respondi que sim, embora eu quisesse dizer mais coisas. Queria me abrir com ela, dizer meus verdadeiros medos, dizer o quanto a ideia de ter um filho sozinha me aterrorizava. "Você não está sozinha, Belle. Eu estou aqui e vou sempre estar aqui com e por você." Ela continuou como se fosse capaz de ler meus pensamentos.

"Obrigada, Red." Eu respondi e a vi então se inclinar a minha frente e a colocar suas duas mãos sobre a minha barriga.

"Eu estou aqui por você também, garotinha." Ela disse, em uma voz infantil e sem pedir licença ela beijou minha barriga. Na verdade ela beijou o vestido que a cobria e sentou-se novamente, me olhando agora com o mesmo sorriso bobo de sempre.

"Garotinha?" Eu perguntei, em confusão.

"Não acha que vai ser uma menina?" Ela perguntou e seu tom voz era como se ela estivesse surpresa com a minha pergunta.

"Bem, eu não penso muito nisso." Eu respondi, estava sendo sincera com ela.

"Comece a pensar então." Ela respondeu. "Mas eu realmente acho que vai ser uma garotinha!" Ela completou, vi seus olhos brilharem com a ideia e me empolguei junto com ela. Pensando bem agora, eu realmente gostaria que fosse uma menina. Com esse pensamento em mente, eu permiti então tirar todos meus medos e inseguranças de minhas costas, eu não precisava deles e eu estava bem sem eles. Minha filha ficaria bem, ela estava bem. Contanto que Red ainda estivesse conosco, tudo ficaria bem. Meus pensamentos são logo quebrados, pois eu sinto algo, era o bebê, não sei explicar bem como era, mas eu posso jurar que eu o senti mexendo dentro de mim e como resposta eu coloco então minhas mãos sobre a barriga.

"Qual é o problema?" Ela pergunta, vendo meu olhar de espanto.

"Eu não sei." Eu respondo assustada. "É como se o bebê estivesse... Sei lá, chutando?" Eu completo, ainda assustada e ela simplesmente ri da minha cara, me deixando mais nervosa.

"Bebês fazem isso." Ela responde rindo.

"É normal?" Eu pergunto, sentindo minhas preocupações indo embora.

"É claro que é. Na verdade, pelo o que eu saiba, é bem normal e você deve esperar que ela te chute mais durante a gravidez." Ela me responde e então me olha por alguns segundos. "Eu posso sentir?" Ela pergunta e seu tom de voz é assustado, como se sentisse medo da pergunta.

"Claro." Eu digo e me sento sobre os meus joelhos e ela se aproxima, dessa vez ela não permite que exista barreira alguma entre seu toque e minha barriga e levanta então o vestido que eu uso. Ela toca gentilmente minha barriga, primeiro com a ponta dos dedos e depois com a palma das mãos e enquanto o toque progride, ela se aproxima mais de mim. O bebê ainda chuta e eu vejo . me pergunto se eu devia me sentir da mesma forma.

"Isso não é lindo?" Ela me questiona. "Uma vida dentro de você, crescendo diariamente e ainda tomando um tempinho pra dizer: Hey, mamãe! Eu estou aqui e sinto você, você me sente também?" Ela me faz essa pergunta em um sussurro, fazendo questão de imitar o bebê, com uma voz infantil. É inevitável não sorrir. Ela acaricia minha barriga e eu a observo em silencio, ela está certa, o bebê de fato faz isso pra chamar minha atenção. Então eu levo minha mão junto à dela, sentindo o bebê junto com ela, seu chute é tão forte e tão real e ela se aproxima mais de mim e eu olho para seus lábios completamente manchados de vermelho por causa das amoras. Tiro então a mão que eu tenho sobre a minha barriga e vou em direção aos lábios dela, e tento limpa-los com a ponta do meu dedo polegar.

O vermelho não sai e quanto mais eu esfrego, mais eu mancho meu próprio dedo. Caminho então minha mão em direção à boca dela e coloco meu dedo em seus lábios, baixando lentamente seu lábio inferior. Ela entende o que eu estou fazendo e então fecha os olhos por alguns segundos e sua mão vai em direção a minha, ela dá uma pequena lambida no meu dedo e eu suspiro com essa imagem.

Em seguida ela abre os olhos e solta minha mão, me controlo para não beija-la e sigo novamente meu polegar – agora molhado - em direção aos seus lábios novamente, dessa vez a mancha sai um pouco e eu trago minha mão de volta ao meu corpo. Ela sorri e me agradece e se aproxima de mim, me beijando no rosto, foi um beijo mais demorado que o habitual e só o toque dos lábios dela contra a minha pele, me faz se sentir completamente arrepiada. Ela se levanta e caminha em direção à casa da arvore, eu olho então para minha barriga e para as pequenas manchas de vermelho, que os dedos dela causaram em minha pele. Dessa vez eu nem tento apaga-los, pois o que eu quero de fato é que a marca dela, fique em mim para sempre.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Queria entender o que ela tem com a Lua Cheia, mas não a questiono mais. Apenas a observo deixar o quarto todas as noites de Lua Cheia, com sua capa vermelha sobre a cabeça. Ela sempre acha que está fazendo nenhum barulho, mas eu sempre a escuto sair. Não a sigo mais, porém sempre fico a imaginar que ela deva ficar sentada na areia, olhado para o céu estrelado, olhando para a Lua Cheia e enquanto eu fico encarando o teto feito de madeira sobre minha cabeça.

Ainda espero decifra-la por completo, mas por hora, vou aceitando as pequenas partes que ela me dá dela mesma. Tento então montar esse quebra cabeça chamado: Red, mas a cada dia eu vejo que ainda falta tantas peças. Então eu me permito ser essas peças que faltam e quando eu menos percebo eu estou entrelaça a ela de tal forma, que já não sei mais em qual parte do quebra cabeça ela termina e em qual parte eu começo. Sinto que aos poucos eu sou dela, completamente dela, mas não sei se ela me aceita por completo e tenho medo de tentar algo e de no processo ela me desmontar por completo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu pergunto, assim que me aproximo dela. É uma manha ensolarada, ela está construindo algo e se afasta do objeto quando eu me aproximo, permitindo então que eu veja do que se trata. É um pequeno berço e ela demonstra para mim, que o berço balança. Eu sorrio para ela, ela faz o mesmo e em seguida segura minha mão, me fazendo se aproximar do berço. "Obrigada, Red." Eu digo a ela e vejo o quanto ela trabalhou na madeira e o quanto o berço é perfeito. Havia tantos detalhes esculpidos, estrelas e pequenas flores. "Muito obrigada mesmo, ficou muito lindo." Eu continuo e me jogo em direção a ela, a tomando em um abraço apertado e lhe dando um beijo no rosto, me afasto dela e a vejo completamente sem graça.

"De nada, Belle. Mas você não precisa me agradecer tanto. Não foi nada."

"É claro que eu preciso." Eu digo a ela. "Quer dizer, você faz tanto por nós duas e até o que não precisa você faz questão de providenciar. Eu poderia dormir com o bebê na minha cama, você sabe disso, mas ainda assim você pensa até nos detalhes que podem passar batido."

"Acho que uma princesa merece um berço de ouro, Belle." Ela me responde. "Infelizmente, só temos madeira. Mas ainda assim foi feito com muito carinho. Sei que ela terá o berço de ouro em breve."

"Ela não vai precisar do berço de ouro." Eu digo, com minhas mãos segurando as dela. "Ela vai ser muito feliz aqui." Completo e Red franzi o cenho, completamente confusa com o que eu disse.

"Você não acha que vamos sair daqui?" Ela me questiona e eu balanço a cabeça em negativa.

"Não." Respondo. "Quer dizer, eu não ligo mais, eu estou feliz aqui. Eu gosto da ilha e você me basta." Completo e não penso muito na ultima frase, de modo que quando a termino, eu me calo e a olho em minha frente, completamente confusa, seu olhar se desvia do meu e ela fica em silencio. "Eu andei pensando em um nome." Eu digo a ela, ela olha para mim e espera que eu continue. "Luna."

"Luna?" Ela diz, com um sorriso. "Por que esse nome?"

"Porque você tem esse fascínio pela Lua Cheia... Eu queria dar um nome a ela que fizesse com que eu nunca me esquecesse de você." Eu respondo e um sorriso enorme surge em seu rosto. "Mas eu sei que eu jamais vou me esquecer de você." Completo por fim e ela sorri e se aproxima de mim, não tenho tempo de pensar em nada, pois ela logo me puxa gentilmente para perto de si e me beija nos lábios, se afastando brevemente e me olhando nos olhos.

"Esse é para que você jamais se esqueça de mim." Ela diz. "E esse..." Ela continua e me dá outro beijo. "Esse é pra você sempre me querer em suas lembranças." Dizendo isso ela se afasta de mim e me dá um sorriso cheio de malicia, enquanto entra na floresta.

Por que ela sempre se afasta?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquele beijo nunca se repetiu e não havia um dia sequer que eu não pensasse a respeito daquele dia. Meu bebê crescia cada vez mais e eu sentia certa dificuldade de fazer certas coisas, devido o tamanho da minha barriga. Como por exemplo: subir as escadas da casa da arvore. Ela construiu então uma plataforma que me carregava para a casa na arvore, era amarrada a uma corda e eu tinha que ficar em pé sobre a plataforma e ela puxava uma corda, presa a uma roldana que me fazia subir. Eu me sentia tão ridícula, mas ao mesmo tempo tão agradecida por ela pensar em detalhes como esse, que nem dizia nada, apenas a agradecida pelo esforço de me manter a salvo.

Apesar do cansaço eu aproveitava cada segundo da minha gravidez, quando eu não estava conversando com minha barriga, era Red que estava e ela sempre tinha uma historia para contar para o bebê. Ela pedia então para deitar em meu colo e tinha o rosto voltado para minha barriga e passava horas então, contando milhares de historia ou conversando coisas aleatórias com o bebê. Luna sempre reagia ao toque dela, ou a sua voz e às vezes Red até cantava para o bebê, o que eu adorava. Acho que eu nunca me senti tão amada por alguém, como eu me sinto agora. Queria prolongar mais essa gravidez, mas eu sinto que a qualquer momento Luna pode vir ao mundo.

Uma parte de mim está tão ansiosa e a outra parte não poderia estar mais apavorada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Está tudo bem com você?" Red perguntou, ela estava lavando algumas roupas no rio, eu estava sentada um pouco distante dela, apenas a observando em silencio.

"Estou sim. Por quê?"

"Não sei. Está muito calada." Ela respondeu e eu dei de ombros, não estava sentindo nada de mais, além de frio, o tempo havia mudado nos últimos dias, chovia muito e quando não estava chovendo muito estava ventando muito. De modo que raramente ficávamos fora da casa da arvore.

"Estou muito cansada." Eu respondi a ela e em seguida olhei para o céu, vendo um raio cortar as nuvens e um trovão acompanha-lo.

"Bem, acho que definitivamente essas roupas não vão secar nem tão cedo. Acho melhor prepararmos algo para comer, pois quando chover não terá mais como acender uma fogueira." Ela disse e se aproximou de mim, me ajudando a levantar e me acompanhando até a casa da arvore. Ela me colocou na plataforma e me ajudou a subir até a casa da arvore, disse então que esperasse por ela, pois ela iria preparar algo para nós comermos e depois subiria.

Fico então sozinha na casa da arvore, olho pela janela que ali havia e vejo a Lua Cheia no céu e então outro raio e outro trovão que fazem com que eu me assuste e dê um pulo para trás. Eu não sei dizer se foi o susto, ou sei lá, mas no mesmo instante eu sinto algo na minha barriga e vejo um liquido escorrer entre as minhas pernas. Eu realmente não sei como é entrar em um trabalho de parto, mas isso deixa bem claro que é o que está acontecendo comigo. A dor é grande e eu nunca havia sentindo nada do tipo, corro então para a minha cama e grito por Red, que demora alguns segundos para aparecer.

"O que foi?" Ela pergunta, caminhando em minha direção. Estou agora na minha cama, enquanto esperava por ela, tirei minhas roupas debaixo, ficando apenas com o vestido. A dor aumenta e Red me olha cheia de preocupação.

"O bebê." Eu digo, cerrando os dentes, devido à dor e apertando meus dedos contra a madeira da cama. "Ele está vindo." Eu continuo.

"Ok, certo... Nós temos que- Bem, você tem que-. Agua!" Ela diz, completamente nervosa, me fazendo rir, mesmo com tanta dor que eu sinto. "Eu vou esquentar agua e você nem ouse ter essa criança comigo longe." Acontece outro trovão e ela olha para a janela e corre para descer as escadas, eu fico novamente sozinha, sentindo a dor constante, ela demora um pouco e volta com uma bacia de madeira repleta de agua e vários panos e vem em minha direção. "Como você está?" Ela pergunta e com um dos panos ela limpa meu rosto cheio de suor, eu queria responder, mas a dor é tão insuportável que tudo o que eu consigo fazer é gritar pelo nome dela, enquanto aperto a sua mão.

"Eu estou aqui, Belle." Ela diz e dessa vez ela se posiciona atrás de mim e eu encosto meu corpo contra o dela, ela me dá suas mãos e a cada dor que eu sinto eu aperto suas mãos. Ficamos assim por horas, a dor só aumenta e o intervalo entre uma dor e outra vai diminuindo com o passar das horas.

Eu estou exausta e sinto que nós ainda ficaremos por isso algumas horas, eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa que não seja na segurança desse bebê e eu sinto como se não conseguirei ser capaz de trazê-la a esse mundo em segurança e isso me apavora. _Eu estou aqui,_ é tudo o que Red me dizia, mas então ela se afasta e fica em minha frente agora. Ela abre minhas pernas e pela expressão em seu rosto, ela não faz a menor ideia do que está prestes a fazer.

"Tudo o que eu sei sobre partos é que você tem que empurrar, Belle." Ela me diz. "E acredito, pelo o que eu sei sobre criar filhos, essa é a parte mais fácil. Então, o que me diz sobre isso? Você faz a parte de empurrar sozinha e eu te ajudo com todo o resto?" Ela pergunta e eu não consigo não rir da proposta e faço que sim com a cabeça. Ela olha para mim e têm suas duas mãos sobre meus joelhos, impedindo que eu feche minhas pernas, eu sinto a dor e é como se eu soubesse a hora certa de empurrar e então eu apenas faço o que ela me pede e a cada vez que empurro, eu vejo tudo o que ela e eu passamos nessa ilha e embora a dor seja grande e embora eu tenha tanto medo do que vai acontecer de agora em diante, eu apenas empurro e antes eu ouvia meus próprios gritos de dor, agora então eu escuto um choro de vida.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eu sabia que ela seria perfeita, sabia que eu me apaixonaria completamente por ela quando a segurasse pela primeira vez. Eu só não tinha noção do quanto isso seria profundo, do quanto isso seria forte. Acho que para esse tipo de amor a gente não se prepara. Foram meses esperando essa criança, meses imaginando como seria cada detalhe dela e mesmo que eu tivesse todo o tempo do mundo eu jamais poderia tê-la imaginado dessa forma.

Red a enrolou em um lençol limpo, de modo que a deixasse completamente aquecida, a entregou para mim e agora eu a seguro em meus braços pela primeira vez. Eu estou tão exausta e meu corpo todo dói, eu só queria poder encostar minha cabeça e dormir, mas toda vez que eu olho para Luna em meus braços eu percebo que minha vida agora já não mais pertence às minhas vontades. Tudo agora é ela. Tudo agora é Luna. A tempestade lá fora já cessou e agora o que entra pela janela é o vento frio e a Luz da Lua Cheia, e eu não acho que poderíamos ter visitante melhor essa noite.

"Você está bem?", Red me pergunta, seu olhar vai de Luna para mim e ela sorri, enquanto toca na mãozinha da minha pequena.

"Eu estou ótima.", eu respondo e minha voz sai cansada. Ela então se aproxima de mim e eu dou espaço para que se junte ao meu lado. Encosto meu corpo totalmente junto ao dela e eu posso sentir sua respiração em meus cabelos e o seu perfume de certo modo me acalma.

"Ela é linda." Red diz diz, sua voz em um sussurro para não acordar minha bebê que mama em meu seio enquanto dorme. "Alias, ela é muito linda pra uma bebê que é igualzinha ao Rumplestiltskin.", ela continua, me roubando uma risada. Eu não digo nada, apenas me viro para Red e nossos olhares se cruzam por vários segundos; eu queria muito agradecê-la por tudo, mas não sei como começar ou o que dizer, e, por falta de frase melhor, eu então a beijo. E no primeiro momento eu percebo que não era algo que ela queria, então ela se afasta e me olha em silencio. "Eu gosto muito de você, Belle. Mas...", ela se explica, sua mão toca meu rosto e eu acho que ela está prestes a me dizer algo, algo que justifique o fato dela ter que se afastar de mim, e também vejo que ela está lutando muito para não continuar o beijo.

"Mas o quê?", eu pergunto e aproximo minha mão de seu rosto, mas ela a segura.

"Mas não sou eu quem você quer essa noite.", ela me responde e se levanta da cama, descendo então da casa da árvore e me deixando sozinha com Luna.

Ela está certa, não é ela quem eu quero essa noite. Apesar de tudo o que ela significou pra mim, apesar de tudo o que ela me fez nos últimos meses, eu não consigo parar de pensar em Rumple e em como eu gostaria que ele estivesse comigo essa noite. Eu não pensei nele nos últimos meses e eu vejo o quanto isso me machuca hoje.

Luna sorri, enquanto eu a afasto do meu corpo e sinto uma lágrima escorrer em meu rosto. Essa criança talvez fosse uma segunda chance pra ele, uma segunda chance de ser um pai melhor, um homem melhor; mas ele não está aqui essa noite e provavelmente não estará aqui amanha. Luna crescerá sem um pai, mas não é isso que me magoa: o que me magoa de fato é que ele está lá fora, além da névoa... Em um lugar amaldiçoado, sem a chance de conhecer sua filha. E antes houve um tempo em que ele julgou ser um monstro, mas eu sempre soube que ele não era. Porém, só hoje eu tive essa certeza: ele jamais foi um monstro, pois eu tenho a certeza de que só alguém com uma alma boa poderia ter me ajudado a dar a vida a um ser tão puro quanto Luna.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte, me virei e encontrei Red, sentada no chão, com Luna em seus braços. Dormi apenas algumas horas e ainda estava exausta. Meus seios estavam completamente doloridos e cheios de leite e assim que Red viu que eu estava acordada, ela se aproximou com Luna em seus braços e a entregou para mim, enquanto eu me sentava na cama.

"Dói tanto assim?", Red perguntou, quando eu fiz uma careta quando aproximei Luna em meu seio.

"Muito!" Eu respondi a ela. "Acho que ontem eu estava muito emocionada ou muito dolorida pra perceber isso.", continuei. Ela apenas riu com a resposta e se voltou para um canto do quarto, onde uma bandeja com algumas comidas e água fresca me esperava. Ela me trouxe a comida e eu me deu algumas frutas na boca, enquanto eu amamentava a bebê. "Muito obrigada por isso." Eu disse.

"Qual é, Belle! É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você.", ela me respondeu. Mas de mínimo não tinha nada. Ela me fez muito e tenho certeza que faria mais se pudesse, e eu gostaria muito de agradecê-la da melhor forma possível, mas eu não sei por onde começar. Assim que eu terminei de comer e Luna terminou de mamar, ela pegou a menina de meus braços e a levou para limpá-la, voltando minutos depois com uma bebê completamente limpa em uma fralda improvisada.

"Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?", eu perguntei a ela, me referindo a suas qualidades como mãe. Ela deu de ombros e eu ajeitei Luna, que agora dormia em meus braços, e insisti na pergunta.

"Eu acho que é instinto.", ela respondeu. "É como se ela fosse minha também e eu soubesse exatamente o que fazer.", ela continuou.

"Ela é sua também.", eu respondi a ela e então ela sorriu constrangida e ajeitou o cabelo por trás da orelha. "Sabe disso, não é?", eu insisti e ela novamente sorriu. "Red, eu não vou mentir que eu não queria que Rumple estivesse aqui, mas eu também não quero mentir sobre o que eu sinto por você. Aquele beijo foi sincero, assim como quando eu digo que essa criança também é sua. Eu acho que...", e minhas palavras então morreram, porque tudo o que eu quero dizer agora é que eu amo, pois é o que eu sinto e é tudo o que me resta dizer. Mas eu não digo, eu apenas olho para ela em silêncio e a vejo estender sua mão em direção a minha. Eu aperto minha mão contra a dela e ela se aproxima, primeiro de Luna, a beijando na testa e depois em direção aos meus lábios.

"Belle...", ela começa a dizer e eu não sei se ela vai dizer que me ama, só sei que eu não posso mais esperar a resposta e sei também que não me importo mais, então eu fecho meus olhos e sinto os lábios dela junto aos meus. Suas duas mãos seguram meu rosto e eu aproximo mais Luna de meu corpo, enquanto Red se aproxima de nós duas. O pequeno corpo de minha filha faz barreira entre nós duas e o beijo de Red me envolve de tal forma que me faz sentir como se nós duas fôssemos só uma. E enquanto ela me beija, Luna resmunga em meu colo, e pode ser algo que bebês fazem, não sei, mas eu vou levar isso como afirmação de algo que nenhuma de nós duas precisava mais dizer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Os meses se seguiram e ter Luna em nossas vidas foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Ela era uma menina linda de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis como o céu. Assim como Red, ela tinha um fascínio enorme pela Lua Cheia, então todas as noites que a Lua se mostrava grande no céu, Red passava a noite com Luna na praia e a menina adormecia tendo as estrelas e a Lua como um mobile sobre sua cabeça.

Não acho que teria encontrado companheira melhor em minha vida, ela era tudo que eu sempre imaginei em alguém. Quando ela não estava me irritando de alguma forma, ela estava me fazendo me apaixonar por ela novamente. Ela me ensinou tudo o que eu deveria saber e com o passar dos meses eu já não me sentia mais uma princesinha, eu me sentia mais forte e mais segura. Não sei se foi Red que me proporcionou esse tipo de segurança ou se foi Luna, só sei que jamais eu sonharia estar onde estou ou de me tornar o que me tornei hoje, mas agradeço a elas duas todos os dias, simplesmente pelo fato de fazerem parte da minha vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A primeira palavra de Luna foi: _**Mamãe!**_ E eu estava lá quando ela falou, mas não foi pra mim que ela disse e sim para Red. Estávamos no lago onde Luna aprendera a nadar e Red estava com ela em seus braços, e a menina simplesmente se virou para ela, colocou suas duas mãozinhas em eu seu rosto e a chamou de mamãe. Red olhou para mim, e deixou claro o quanto ela estava envergonhada por ter sido com ela e não comigo, mas não podia ser diferente, tinha que ser ela. Eu então me aproximei das duas e beijei Red nos lábios e a disse em um sussurro: "Ela está certa, você é a mamãe dela.". Então me afastei e vi no rosto de Red o quanto ela estava emocionada com o reconhecimento, ela beijou Luna inúmeras vezes no rosto, enquanto a menina caia em uma gargalhada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ela vai completar um ano, amanha.", Red disse. Ela tinha acabado de colocar Luna no berço e caminhava em minha direção na cama, se senta ao meu lado e olha para o berço. Podemos ver Luna por entre as grades do berço, ela dorme profundamente e tem um semblante de pura paz.

"É, já faz tanto tempo assim?", eu pergunto a Red. Ela apenas assente e eu respiro fundo, porque pela primeira vez em meses eu me lembro de Rumple e isso me machuca um pouco.

"No que está pensando?" Ela me pergunta, se aproximando mais de mim na cama.

"Em nada demais, só que ela não vai ter um bolo de aniversario.", eu minto. Ela segura minhas mãos e as aproxima de seu rosto, beijando meus dedos, enquanto me diz que isso não é um problema de verdade, mas que entende minha tristeza. Então eu a beijo, apenas para acabar o assunto e para tirar meus verdadeiros pensamentos da mente. "Eu te amo." Eu digo a ela em voz baixa e me aproximo cada vez mais dela, aproximando meu corpo completamente ao dela, enquanto envolvo minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. Ela responde que me ama de volta e eu sinto suas mãos correndo pelas minhas costas, subindo aos poucos o vestido que eu uso até que suas mãos entram em contado com a minha pele. O contato me assusta, pois jamais tivemos um contato tão intimo quanto esse, mas não me assusta a ponto de não querer mais. Então eu permito que ela levante completamente meu vestido e a deixo tirá-lo de meu corpo, jogando em seguida a peça de roupa pelo chão.

Ela me olhou nos olhos por alguns segundos e depois seu olhar caminhou em direção ao meu corpo. Ela tinha sido tão paciente nos últimos meses. Sei que eu também tenho sido, pois eu já a queria dessa forma há muito tempo, mas Luna mudou muita coisa por aqui, de modo que esperar era nossa única opção.

"Se você não estiver pronta, eu vou entender.", ela me diz. Suas duas mãos estão em contato com as minhas costas e todo meu corpo grita na urgência de possuí-la. Eu apenas balanço a cabeça e a puxo para um beijo, sentindo sua língua invadindo minha boca e suas mãos correndo agora em direção a minha nuca, a qual ela puxa para trás, me fazendo inclinar minha cabeça e dando acesso total ao meu pescoço.

Eu tenho que conter ao máximo meus gemidos, mas não é fácil. Seus beijos cheios de urgência e paixão e sua mão que caminhava em direção a meu sexo torna a tarefa de me controlar quase impossível. Ela para os beijos e descansa suas mãos por alguns breves segundos. Eu abro então meus olhos a fim de encontrá-la sentada sobre meu colo; ela sorri para mim, morde o lábio inferior e tira lentamente o vestido que usa, jogando-o sobre o chão logo em seguida.

Seu corpo é perfeito, exatamente como eu imaginava que fosse. Ela me permite apreciá-lo por alguns segundos e minhas mãos correm pela sua cintura, enquanto ela segura minhas mãos, traçando exatamente o caminho que ela quer que eu siga. Assim que ela me ajuda a percorrer toda a extensão do seu corpo com as minhas mãos, ela me solta e se inclina diante do meu corpo. Não há barreira nenhuma entre nossas peles, ela me beija mais uma vez enquanto fecho meus olhos e deixo que ela me guie, não só pelo seu corpo, mas por toda a noite.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O choro de Luna me acordou, me encontrei sozinha na cama, coloquei meu vestido que ainda estava jogado pelo chão e fui em direção ao berço, pegando em seguida Luna em meus braços. Olhei em volta e não vi sinal de Red, então me sentei na cama, com Luna em meu colo.

"Feliz aniversario, meu amor.", eu disse a ela, beijando seus cabelos, enquanto ela tocava em meu rosto em resposta. "Mamãe te ama muito." Disse novamente, lhe dando agora um beijo no rosto e a abraçando contra meu corpo.

"Dormiu bem?", era a voz de Red, subindo as escadas e aparecendo com várias frutas empilhadas em uma bandeja improvisada. Luna se jogou para ela assim que a viu. "Isso é pra você. Feliz aniversario, minha princesa.", ela disse, deixando que Luna pegasse em uma das frutas e a colocasse na boca logo em seguida. "Sei que você merece um bolo enorme, mas é só isso que mamãe pode te oferecer agora.", Red continuou, beijou o cabelo de Luna algumas vezes e depois ela olhou para mim. "E então, dormiu bem?", ela me perguntou com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Eu não precisava responder, eu acabara de ter a noite mais incrível da minha vida e tinha dormido maravilhosamente bem, mas, ainda assim, respondi a ela que sim. "Vai querer um pouco de bolo?", ela continuou, enquanto ria, e eu aceitei um pedaço do "bolo" que ela havia preparado. Sei que ela daria o mundo para Luna se pudesse, mas Luna não parecia ligar para isso, ela estava tão feliz quanto nós duas, sujando completamente suas mãos e rosto de manga enquanto comia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luna deu seus primeiros passos na areia e ela jamais teve medo de cair. Red estava ao lado dela o tempo todo, enquanto eu abria meus braços e a chamava para que ela viesse em minha direção. Seus passos eram bambos e incertos e ela ria alto a cada passo bem sucedido que dava. Red vibrava atrás dela e passamos o resto da tarde assim, com Luna dando seus primeiros passos e deixando suas pegadas na areia, enquanto o Sol ia embora, deixando que a Lua dominasse os céus, não que ela já não dominasse as nossas vidas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Não lembro quando eu parei de contar os dias que se passaram desde que eu cheguei a essa Ilha, só sei que quando olhei para a madeira que um dia me servira de calendário, eu já não mais me recordava dela ou de quanto tempo fazia desde que eu cheguei aqui. Depois que Luna nasceu tudo mudou, minha vida passou a ser ela, meus dias passaram a ser ela, só ela importava.

Daqui a 4 meses ela faria dois anos. Ela é uma criança incrível e esperta e eu não podia querer família mais perfeita do que essa. É maravilhoso acordar ao lado de Red, de sentir seus beijos pela manhã e de ouvir a voz da nossa filha chamando por nós duas. Eu não poderia imaginar melhor lugar para se estar do que esse, eu não poderia imaginar ninguém melhor para dividir esse paraíso do que Red.

"Consegue lidar com ela sozinha?", eu pergunto para Red. Ela está com Luna em seus braços e a balança lentamente de um lado pro outro.

"É claro que eu consigo." Ela me responde em um sussurro e eu me aproximo delas duas e dou um beijo em cada uma.

"Vou deixar você colocá-la pra dormir e depois eu volto, então.", eu digo para ela. Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e então eu desço em direção a praia. Está uma tarde linda, o Sol daqui a pouco vai embora e não sei por que, mas eu sinto como se eu devesse caminhar pelo mar. A água gelada e as poucas ondas que o mar faz antes de se quebrar totalmente em meus pés me fazem pensar. Pensar em tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos dois anos. Pergunto-me onde eu estaria se aquela maldição não tivesse acontecido; me pergunto como seria minha vida com Rumple. Será que eu seria mais feliz do que sou hoje? Será que isso é possível? E Red? Como ela seria sem mim?

Eu não sei a resposta a essas perguntas, e pensar nisso de certo modo me incomoda e me entristece. Eu sei que as consequências foram grandes e que a maldição separou muitas famílias, mas eu também sei que sem ela eu jamais teria conhecido Red e jamais teria a família que eu tenho hoje. Sei que é egoísmo pensar dessa forma, mas é como eu me sinto.

O sol ao pouco desaparece. Nunca podemos ver o pôr do Sol, pois ele sempre está encoberto pela névoa, mas, ainda assim, eu gosto às vezes de olhar para a névoa, no ponto em que o sol desaparece, e fico a imaginar como seria se fosse possível eu o ver. Sei que daqui a pouco eu vou ter de voltar para casa na árvore, então eu aproveito esses últimos minutos comigo mesma e me sento na areia. Olhando o Sol ser encoberto totalmente pela névoa e olhando para o horizonte, tudo é calmo e nada acontece, até que onde então havia apenas o mar e a névoa, tudo muda e surge um grande navio de velas brancas, navegando em direção à praia.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Final

**Capítulo 5**

O céu já estava dominado por estrelas quando enfim o navio atracou e de lá desceu uma pequena embarcação, que agora vinha em minha direção. Eu sentia meus pés se afundando na areia e meu coração diminuindo cada vez mais à medida que o pequeno barco se aproximava. Eu sabia o que estava por vir... Na verdade eu apenas imaginava; só tive a certeza quando enfim pude ver quem estava na pequena embarcação. Era ele. Era Rumple. Seu semblante era de pura felicidade e ele não parecia ter envelhecido nem um dia sequer. Ele mal esperou que o pequeno barco chegasse a areia e pulou na água, se molhando completamente e correndo em minha direção. Se antes meu coração já era estava pequeno, agora eu sinto que ele já não se encontra mais em meu peito.

"Belle!", ele grita enquanto corre em minha direção e eu sinto meus olhos se encherem de lágrima, por tantos motivos que eu já nem sei. _"Ele está bem, ele está vivo e ele está aqui",_ é tudo o que penso quando ele me abraça forte contra seu corpo, suas roupas todas molhadas me molham no processo e me causa um frio que toma conta de todo meu corpo. "Minha Belle.", ele repete e segura meu rosto em suas mãos e me toma vários beijos, que eu aceito, mesmo sabendo o quanto é errado. "Não chore, minha querida. Não chore jamais, eu estou aqui.", ele continua e beija meu rosto inúmeras vezes até chegar novamente aos meus lábios. Eu não respondo como ele gostaria, mas isso não o impede de continuar. "Eu temi tanto que jamais fosse te encontrar novamente.", ele continua, me olha de cima a baixo e tem um sorriso tão grande em seus lábios. Eu tento em vão corresponder, mas eu sei o que a presença dele representa aqui e mesmo sabendo o quanto isso é errado, o quanto isso é egoísta de minha parte, eu então desejo que ele nunca estivesse aqui, mas já é tarde demais.

"Olá, Rumple.", eu digo, enfim, e tento sorrir, mas acho que sai um sorriso torto e nada sincero, pois ele leva sua mão em direção ao meu queixo e levanta meu rosto em direção a ele.

"Qual é o problema, minha querida?", ele pergunta. "Você não parece muito feliz em me ver." Ele completa e eu não sei como responder, então olho em direção a casa da árvore e ele segue meu olhar. "É algum problema com a Red? Como ela está? Eu te deixei em boas mãos?" ele volta a perguntar, sua voz soando com verdadeira preocupação, o que faz com que eu me sinta mil vezes pior.

"Ela está ótima.", eu respondo. Ele sorri novamente e me puxa pela mão, me levando então em direção à casa da arvore.

Eu olho antes para o mar, vejo os homens que ele trouxe consigo, dois no total, que ficam o tempo inteiro parados juntos ao pequeno barco que os trouxe até ali. Rumple caminha em silencio, mas é visível o quão feliz ele está de estar ali comigo. No fundo eu gostaria de sentir o mesmo, mas eu não consigo. Eu não consigo mais vê-lo de outra forma; eu olho para ele caminhando em minha frente e tudo o que eu vejo são páginas viradas; ele é tudo em minha vida, menos meu futuro... E eu gostaria de dizer que eu não queria que fosse assim, que eu ainda gostaria de vê-lo como o homem que um dia eu amei, mas eu estaria mentindo. Eu estaria sendo infiel ao que eu sinto com Red. Por esse motivo, então, eu paro de súbito, o fazendo também parar também.

Encontramo-nos logo abaixo da casa da árvore e ele se vira para mim, seu cenho franzido e sua expressão de curiosidade e confusão me deixam cada vez mais ansiosa. Não sei como contar, ou ao menos como começar a dizer tudo o que eu sinto e tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos dois anos. Então fico em silêncio e ele se aproxima de mim, colocando suas duas mãos em meu rosto, mas no mesmo instante eu o impeço de continuar o toque e agora a confusão em seu rosto dá lugar a uma raiva, e eu vejo que, no fundo dos seus olhos, ainda reside uma fera.

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, Rumple.", eu começo a dizer e minha voz é baixa, pois eu não quero que Red nos ouça.

"O quê?" ele pergunta, e seu tom de voz já não era mais carinhoso como antes, era uma mistura de impaciência e raiva.

"Muitas coisas mudaram desde que a maldição aconteceu e nós nos separamos.", eu digo e ele fica em silencio, esperando eu continuar. "Muita coisa mudou em mim, meus sentimentos e até eu mesma.", eu continuo, tentando tomar cuidado com minha escolha de palavras.

"Onde você está querendo chegar, Belle?", ele perguntou, dando um passo em minha direção a ponto de nossos rostos ficarem próximos um dos outros – tão próximos que eu sinto sua respiração em meu rosto – mas eu não me afasto: eu quero deixar claro que eu não tenho medo algum dele, então permaneço onde estou.

"Red e eu... Nós nos amamos.", eu digo, sem vergonha alguma de assumir o que eu sinto por essa mulher, sem medo algum das consequências desse amor. Em resposta a minha afirmação ele apenas ri e se inclina um pouco para trás. Sua risada continua e ele só para quando percebe pela minha expressão que eu estou falando sério.

"Você se apaixonou por uma mulher?", ele pergunta, e quando ele diz a palavra "mulher", ele diz com tanta repulsa e nojo que eu já não o reconheço.

"Eu me apaixonei por Red e por tudo o que ela é. Foi isso o que aconteceu, Rumple... Me desculpa, mas-", eu tento dizer, mas ele me corta antes que eu termine a frase.

"Como você pode amar aquele monstro?", ele pergunta, e dessa vez ele usa a palavra "monstro" com a mesma repulsa de antes. Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que ele quis dizer, então o questiono. Ele ri para si mesmo e balança a cabeça em negativa, se aproximando de mim novamente. "Você nem sabe o que ela é, não é mesmo?! E ainda diz que a ama... Mas será que ela te ama de volta?", ele me pergunta, novamente seu rosto colado no meu, e agora eu vejo que a fera não se esconde mais no fundo de seus olhos: a fera está bem ali. A fera é ele novamente.

"Eu a amo e ela me ama de volta.", é tudo o que eu respondo. Não acho que eu precise me explicar mais para ele, então eu dou um passo para trás, mas ele me impede e segura meu braço.

"Se ela te amasse, ela diria o que ela é de verdade..." Ele me diz, secamente.

"Ela é a mulher que eu amo!".

"Não. Não, Belle... Ela é a mulher que pode te destruir a qualquer momento... Você não a conhece.", ele diz, e seus dedos afundam em meu braço, me causando dor. "Você vai voltar comigo e vai esquecê-la, eu não posso deixar que você arrisque sua vida com esse monstro.", ele completa, e eu puxo meu braço de volta para mim e me afasto dele.

"Eu acho que você é o monstro da historia.", eu digo, enquanto toco em meu braço, sentindo a dor que ele me causara. Ele fica em silêncio e olha então para o céu, para a Lua Cheia que toma toda aquela noite, um sorriso surge então de seu rosto e ele dá de ombros.

"Eu vou lhe deixar ir, Belle... Mas só se você me fizer algo... Eu prometo ir embora e te deixar com a sua amada, ou levar vocês duas de volta a nossa terra e prometo que jamais vou me intrometer na sua vida... Se é ela quem você ama, então é com ela que deve ficar...", ele diz, e embora sua voz seja pacífica, eu sinto que há algo por trás dessa proposta, então eu lhe pergunto qual é a condição. Ele me dá um sorriso e olha novamente para a lua. "A condição é simples: me traga a capa vermelha que ela usa.".

"A capa vermelha?", eu pergunto, sem entender muito bem essa condição, e ele assente, deixando claro que é esse seu desejo. "Pra quê?".

"Apenas me traga, me traga ainda hoje... Eu estarei esperando na areia. Depois disso, ela é toda sua.", ele me responde, e eu o vejo caminhar em direção à praia. Eu o chamo, ele se vira para mim e eu fico alguns segundos olhando para o homem que uma vez eu amei, mas sua expressão é tão fria e distante que me faz questionar se era ele mesmo a quem eu entreguei meu coração uma vez. "Algum problema?", ele pergunta, e eu caminho em direção a ele. Eu quero contar a ele sobre Luna, sobre a filha que ele nem sabe que existe, mas assim que eu me aproximo dele, eu perco a coragem. Eu tenho medo da reação dele, medo de que ele quebre o acordo e de que não me liberte.

"Eu tenho algo pra te contar, mas só lhe contarei quando você prometer que vai me deixar seguir minha vida com a Red.", eu digo. Ele sorri novamente e estende sua mão em minha direção, apertando a minha em um acordo.

"Eu prometo. Traga-me a capa e ela será toda sua.", ele diz, antes de caminhar novamente em direção à praia, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Encontrei Luna e Red dormindo juntas. Luna tem seu corpinho completamente jogado em cima de Red, que, por sua vez, usa a capa vermelha que Rumple pediu. Eu olho para as duas, para a calma que elas me passam, e então para a capa e para o cordão que o prende a Red. Aproximo-me, então, de Luna, a afasto de Red e isso me dá uma visão completa do cordão em seu pescoço. Ela está dormindo profundamente, então eu desamarro o capuz e o deixo livre. O trabalho agora será puxa-lo dela, então eu a viro devagar na cama.

"O quê, Belle?", ela pergunta, ainda sonolenta, mas se vira completamente em direção a Luna, a aninhando em seu corpo.

"Nada, meu amor. Volte a dormir.", eu respondo em um sussurro. Ela não me responde e então eu puxo lentamente a sua capa, enquanto a suspendo lentamente para facilitar. Só falta um pouco para que eu tenha a capa por completo, então eu me sento na cama e olho para as duas, para as duas garotas da minha vida, e meu coração por algum motivo se aperta, como se eu pudesse sentir que algo está prestes a acontecer. Talvez seja o medo que Rumple me causou com seu retorno, talvez seja ansiedade de saber que eu terei que contar a ele sobre Luna – e eu temo que ele a tire de mim. Eu tento dizer a mim mesma que tudo vai ficar bem, mas ainda sinto meu coração cada vez mais apertado... Então eu me levanto, tento tirar meus pensamentos ruins de mim e puxo pela última vez a capa vermelha que Red usa, a trazendo completamente para perto de mim. Suspiro, aliviada, e desço rapidamente as escadas, correndo em direção a praia.

Encontro Rumple sozinho, perto da embarcação e então olho ao redor, procurando pelos dois homens que estavam com ele antes.

"Por que você está sozinho?", eu pergunto.

"Você demorou muito, então outro barco veio ao meu resgate. Eu pedi que meus homens voltassem para o navio e vou voltar sozinho... A menos que você e Red queiram voltar comigo...", ele respondeu. Sua voz não era sincera e ele tinha um olhar e um sorriso estranho em seu rosto. Ele estendeu a mão e eu entendi o que ele queria, então apertei a capa contra meu corpo.

"O que você quer com essa capa?", eu pergunto. Ele abaixa as mãos em resposta e novamente olha para o céu, para a Lua Cheia que ainda nos vigia.

"Você verá.", ele me responde, e eu me aproximo, então, entregando a ele a capa que carrego. Assim que ele a tem em mãos, um sorriso enorme surge em seu rosto e ele olha agora para a casa da árvore que está muito distante de nós dois. Eu me viro para acompanhar seu olhar e no instante em que faço isso, ele me puxa para si, me prendendo junto ao seu corpo com seus dois braços, me impedindo então de me soltar.

"Me larga, Rumple!", eu grito, mas ele me aperta cada vez mais forte junto ao seu corpo. Ele coloca um de seus braços em meu pescoço e o aperta, fazendo com que eu jogue minha cabeça para trás e fique bem próxima a seu rosto.

"Sua amantezinha nunca te contou, mas não será mais preciso guardar segredos agora, Belle.", ele começa a dizer, e sua voz é tão fria e distante em meu ouvindo que eu sinto um frio na espinha tomando conta de meu corpo. Eu não digo nada, tento em vão me libertar dele, mas cada vez que eu luto mais ele me aperta contra seu corpo. Eu escuto então um uivo, não muito distante, e paro então de lutar.

"Um lobo?!", eu pergunto assustada e tento novamente me libertar dele. Eu tenho que correr para minha mulher e filha, mas não importa o quanto eu lute, ele não permite que eu vá.

"Não, meu amor.", ele diz em um tom irônico. "Não é um lobo... Esse som que você ouve é da sua querida amante. Esse som é de Red, esse som é do monstro que ela esconde por trás debaixo dessa capa vermelha!", e dizendo isso ele me solta. Eu paro e olho para ele e para capa vermelha que ele jogou ao chão.

"O quê?", eu pergunto assustada e sinto lágrimas em meu rosto.

"É, minha querida. Acho que você tem um fraco por monstros... Ela é um lobisomem, metade garota, metade fera... Me pergunto agora o porque ela nunca lhe contou isso.", ele completa e eu olho para a casa da árvore e escuto novamente um uivo.

"Eu preciso ir até ela.", eu digo e me viro em direção à casa da árvore, mas ele avança em minha direção e novamente me segura, me virando de novo e me prendendo a seu corpo.

"Não, não precisa não. Meus homens estão na floresta e vão tomar conta dela, não se preocupe.", ele me responde, e quando eu estou prestes a questionar o que ele quis dizer com isso, eu vejo que fogo surge das árvores e o uivo então é mais alto e soa como um desespero. Eu luto para escapar dos braços de Rumple, mas ele me prende mais forte. "Não lute, Belle! Deixe que ela se vá! Ela é um monstro!", ele grita e sua voz é de pura insanidade, e então chuto para trás, pegando em seu joelho, ele urra de dor e me liberta, então me viro para ele.

"Não!", eu grito. "Ela não é isso! Ela nunca foi! Você não está matando um monstro, você está matando minha vida inteira! A vida da mulher que eu amo e da nossa filha!", eu continuo e ele olha para mim, sua expressão de pura confusão.

"Nossa filha?", ele pergunta, mas eu não fico para responder. Eu corro em direção à casa da árvore e encontro os dois homens com tochas, queimando a árvore – e minha casa no processo. Eu corro para me aproximar, mas eles me seguram novamente e me levam para bem longe do fogo. Eu ouço de novo um uivo e agora um choro, os dois são de desespero e dor e eu grito junto, sentindo a mesma dor que elas provavelmente sentem.

"Apaguem o fogo!", eu grito para eles. "Apaguem! Minha filha está lá dentro! Por favor, apaguem.", e meu pedido se mistura a um misto de desespero e dor, e eu vejo minha voz subindo com meu choro, os homens correm de um lado para o outro em busca de água e eu vejo a casa de madeira caindo no chão, completamente em chamas. Eu me encontro no chão também, mas já não mais o sinto: é como se o mundo tivesse partido ao meio e agora me engolia. Os homens tentam em vão apagar as chamas e eu tento em vão permanecer viva.

"Belle...", é a voz de Rumple em pé ao meu lado. Sua voz é triste e distante e eu o vejo levantar uma de suas mãos aos céus e eu acompanho seu movimento, vendo então que uma nuvem negra se forma bem em cima do local onde a casa da árvore ainda queima. Uma chuva forte surge da nuvem negra e aos poucos o fogo vai embora, dando lugar apenas a madeira negra e cinzas. Eu permaneço onde estou, os homens e Rumple também. "Belle, me perdoe... Eu não sabia.", eu não o escuto e muito menos o perdoo e me levanto, sentindo minhas pernas bambas e meu peito vazio.

Eu caminho em direção aos escombros... Eu nunca me senti tão vazia e tão sozinha em toda a minha vida. A cada passo que eu dou tudo o que me vem na cabeça é Luna e então Red, o quanto as duas significaram o mundo pra mim nesses últimos anos e o quanto eu agora não sou nada sem elas... Eu não era nada sem elas e minha vida acabou de agora em diante. Eu me jogo no chão assim que me encontro próximo ao que sobrou. A chuva ainda cai sobre a madeira e a agora me molha completamente, minhas lágrimas se misturam aos pingos de chuva, mas eu ainda sinto o gosto salgado em meus lábios.

"Adeus, meu anjo.", eu digo, tocando na madeira mais próxima. Ela ainda está quente e eu fecho meus olhos, tentando buscar alguma força dentro de mim, pra me fazer continuar seguindo.

Então, eu escuto algo, um som que eu conheço muito bem: é um choro, e eu olho ao redor, porque provavelmente eu estou ficando louca, mas o som fica mais alto e eu vejo que vem das madeiras, vem do que restou da casa, e eu não sou a única que escuto: os homens e Rumple também escutam. Rumple se aproxima de mim, me afasta dos escombros e com um movimento de seu braço as madeiras vão dando espaço uma a uma, até que eu vejo algo negro entre os escombros. Algo negro, enorme e completamente peludo. Um lobo, ou o que restou dele. Eu corro em direção ao lobo e escuto mais alto o choro, que vem de debaixo do animal. Os homens me ajudam a tirar o corpo do animal e, assim que o fazem, eu vejo então Luna, completamente assustada e completamente protegida, sem nenhum arranhão. Ela está assustada e, assim que me vê, se joga em meus braços. Ela ainda chora e eu tento acalmá-la, mas assim como ela eu também choro.

"Mamãe está aqui, meu anjo.", eu digo, secando suas lágrimas e as minhas também. Ela olha ao redor, começa a chamar por "mamãe" e eu abraço mais forte contra meu corpo, enquanto olho para o grande lobo a minha frente. "Obrigada, meu amor.", eu digo ao corpo sem vida da fera que uma vez Red escondeu de mim e me aproximo dela, tocando em seus pelos negros com minhas mãos. "Obrigada por protegê-la.", eu continuo, e minhas lágrimas se misturam ao meu soluço e mesmo com Luna ali em meus braços, eu ainda me sinto vazia, eu ainda me sinto só. Eu viro Luna, para que ela veja pela última vez sua mãe, e a menina inclina sua cabeça para trás e me olha. Ela já não chora, mas parece tão triste, como se entendesse que havia perdido alguém. Ela inclina sua mãozinha em direção ao meu rosto e seca uma lágrima de meus olhos.

"Acorda a mamãe.", ela pede em sua voz infantil e se desprende de meu colo, engatinhando em direção ao corpo do lobo.

"Eu não posso, meu amor. Ela já não vai mais acordar.", eu respondo e olho para a Luna, sentada próximo ao rosto do grande lobo. Já não chove mais, mas eu ainda me encontro completamente encharcada e os pelos do lobo estão repletos de cinzas. Sua expressão é de calma, é como se fato o lobo dormisse.

"Acorda, mamãe!", ela diz de novo, agora em um tom de irritação, e seu rosto se inclina em direção ao lobo e ela a beija inúmeras vezes no focinho, partindo meu coração a cada toque que ela dá no lobo.

"Ela não vai acordar, meu-.", eu repito, mas minha voz morre quando eu vejo que assim que Luna se afasta do lobo, algo acontece... O corpo inteiro do animal é tomado por uma luz, que o faz brilhar por completo, e o corpo do animal é suspenso no ar, por uma espécie de magia ou algo que eu não sei nomear, e então, uma vez suspenso e tomado completamente por essa luz mágica, ela então se transforma na Red que eu antes conheci e cai novamente nos escombros, completamente nua. Eu olho para Luna, que parece nada surpresa com o que aconteceu, e depois para Rumple, que permaneceu distante olhando toda a cena. Ele se aproxima de mim com a capa em mãos e a entrega a mim. Eu cubro, então, o corpo de Red e me aproximo dela, tocando em seu rosto, que está frio.

"Acorda ela, mamãe.", Luna diz, e eu olho para ela e vejo que ela leva suas duas mãozinhas a boca e a beija inúmeras vezes, como se me mostrasse como eu devo fazer.

"E se não funcionar?", eu pergunto, sentindo meu coração na boca.

"Vai funcionar.". É Rumple quem responde, e eu o vejo se ajoelhando ao lado da filha. Luna se vira, olha para ele e sorri para o pai. Eu sei que ela não faz a menor ideia de quem ele é, mas seu sorriso é tão genuíno e sincero que Rumple o aceita e sorri de volta, beijando-a em seguida em seus cabelos. Eu volto minha atenção para o corpo de Red e aproximo meus lábios dos delas, então eu a beijo, seus lábios tão frios quanto a sua pele, mas ainda assim eu a beijo, e então me afasto. Nada acontece e aceito, então, que ela se foi de fato. Ficamos em silêncio e me viro para Luna, que tem sua atenção voltada para Red a minha frente.

"Me perdoa, filha... Mas-", eu começo a me explicar, mas um sorriso surge no rosto de Luna e eu sigo seu olhar, vendo então que Red voltou a sua cor natural e seus olhos abrem lentamente, se encontrando com os meus. "Red...", eu digo e ela sorri para mim. Eu me inclino em direção a seus lábios e a beijo inúmeras vezes, minhas lágrimas agora não são mais de desespero ou tristeza e seus lábios já não estão mais frios. Eu digo várias vezes a ela o quanto eu a amo e ela parece um pouco confusa com tudo o que aconteceu, mas ainda assim diz que me ama de volta e senta junto a mim, me abraçando bem forte junto a seu corpo. "Jamais me deixe outra vez, Red.", eu digo. Ela sorri, me beija e se vira para Luna, que corre em nossa direção, ficando entre nós duas em um abraço apertado. Rumple permanece onde está e eu o vejo se levantar, então me apresso e pego Luna em meus braços, caminhando na direção dele em seguida.

"Eu gostaria de lhe pedir perdão pelo o que eu fiz, mas eu não acho que eu mereça seu perdão.", ele me diz. Sua voz é triste e ele tenta não olhar para Luna, eu a ajeito em meu colo e olho para ela, chamando sua atenção.

"Meu amor, eu acho que eu nunca te disse isso... Mas você sempre teve duas mamães, assim como também tem um papai..." eu digo. Luna não parece prestar muita atenção e mexe em meus cabelos enquanto pergunta: _Um papai?_ "É... Um papai é alguém que cuida de você, assim como eu e sua mamãe cuidamos. A diferença é que acho que um pai precisa mais de um filho do que o contrario." Eu explico a ela. "Seu pai precisa mais de você do que você precisa dele, meu anjo." Eu continuo. "Ele esqueceu tantas coisas ao longo desses anos, mas acho que você pode ajudá-lo a se lembrar, e se ele não lembrar, você pode ensiná-lo novamente. Tenho certeza de que ele vai ser tentar ser o melhor pai que você precisa.", eu termino e olho para Rumple, que agora tem seu olhar em Luna. A menina olha para ele e depois para mim; eu sei que ela é muito nova pra entender tudo o que está acontecendo, mas eu também acho que ela sente exatamente o que precisa ser feito, então ela estende seus braços para Rumple e ele hesita em segurá-la, mas só por alguns instantes, pois no instante seguinte ele a pega nos braços e a abraça apertado em seu corpo. Eu o vejo chorar e isso parte meu coração em tantos pedaços, pois eu sei que se ele tivesse conhecido Luna antes, ele jamais teria feito as escolhas que fez. "Eu te perdoo sim, Rumple... Eu jamais poderia te odiar.", eu respondo e ele me agradece, enquanto beija os cabelos de sua filha.

"Eu recuperei meus poderes, porém jamais encontrei Bae.", ele me diz. "E quando eu te vi na praia, me esperando, eu pensei que tudo que eu tinha perdido, eu poderia recuperar com você." Ele começa a dizer e afasta um pouco Luna, a fim de vê-la melhor. "Ela é linda.", ele diz, sua voz cheia de emoção. "Então quando você me disse que amava outra pessoa e essa pessoa não era eu... Isso me machucou tanto e me machucou mais do que eu esperava, porque eu podia ver em seus olhos que você estava feliz com essa pessoa e eu não podia te dar essa felicidade... Eu queria que você me desse tudo o que eu perdi e eu te odiei por tirar de mim essa segunda chance. Então, se não fosse pra me fazer feliz, eu não iria permitir que você fizesse ninguém feliz... Eu fui tão egoísta, eu sou tão egoísta. Mas você está certa, eu vou tentar ser o melhor pai que ela merece. Eu vou tentar ser melhor em tudo por ela.", ele completou e a beijou no rosto antes de entregá-la para mim. "Você me deu de volta tudo o que eu perdi, de uma maneira diferente... Mas as coisas jamais voltam pra gente da mesma forma, não é?", ele me pergunta e olha para Red, que ainda está ajoelhada no chão, e depois volta a sua atenção para mim. "A maldição mudou tudo, nos levou para outro mundo, mas a filha da princesa a quebrou e trouxe de volta nosso mundo. Porém tudo mudou, já não é mais o mesmo mundo e não somos mais o mesmos... Você ficaria surpresa o quanto aquela Rainha que uma vez me amedrontou mudou... Aliás, alguém a mudou.", ele completa e sorri para mim. Eu me viro então para a Red e me pego pensando se a volta dela para mim mudou algo e ela sorri, deixando claro que nada mudou, pelo menos nada em relação ao que eu sinto sobre ela ou o que ela sente sobre mim.

"Rumple, o que ficou de nós dois é maior do que o que tivemos no passado.", eu digo a ele, me referindo a Luna, e ele concorda com a cabeça. "E sei que você se sente como se tivesse voltado, mas Luna me fazia sentir como se você nunca tivesse ido embora. Eu não posso dizer que ainda te amo, não há espaço em mim para esse sentimento em relação a você. Mas eu espero que você saiba que Luna torna tudo o que nós tivemos em algo imutável, então você pode ir e voltar quantas vezes quiser, porque você ainda vai ter uma parte minha te esperando.", eu completo, e ele se aproxima de nós duas e me dá um beijo silencio na testa.

"Voltem conosco, vocês terão onde morar e eu não vou deixar que nada impeça que vocês três fiquem juntas.", ele diz, e seu olhar caminha em direção de nós três. Eu me viro para Red e, apenas com o olhar, eu pergunto se é isso que ela quer, se ela quer voltar e começar uma vida no mundo além da névoa. Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e eu me viro para Rumple e entrego Luna para ele, que caminha em direção à praia, sendo seguido pelos homens. Eu digo a ele que já vou segui-lo e me ajoelho diante de Red, assim que ficamos a sós.

"Eu sei que eu devia ter te contado.", ela começa a dizer, mas eu a tomo para um beijo e não deixo que ela continue.

"Me contar o que? Sobre o seu lado selvagem? Eu já o conhecia, você nunca o escondeu tão bem assim.", eu digo e ela sorri. "Foi você que me salvou assim que chegamos, não foi mesmo? Você que me resgatou, quando eu estava prestes a me afogar... Eu me lembro do lobo.", eu completo.

"Sim. E eu iria lhe contar, mas eu sempre tive vergonha, eu matei meu último namorado e isso era algo que eu temia, que eu não aceitava, é uma maldição que eu carrego e que eu sei que faz parte de mim, mas eu não quero e não sei aceitá-la."

"Eu aceito por nós duas, então.", eu digo a ela, colocando minha mão em seu rosto. "Eu aceito todos os seus lados, todos os seus segredos, todos os seus medos, Red. Eu aceito tudo... Se você me aceitar também.", eu completo e ela sorri.

"Como se te aceitar fosse um fardo, não é mesmo? Como se isso fosse de alguma forma difícil. Eu nem me esforço em te amar ou de te querer. Eu simplesmente te quero e te amo. Difícil é ficar longe de você, difícil é imaginar como eu seria sem você."

"Então não imagine.", eu digo a ela e ela me beija novamente. "Eu te amo, Red, com todos seus mistérios, com todo seu passado escuro e com todos os seus monstros."

"Eu te amo mais, Belle. Sua beleza preenche tudo o que a fera levou de mim."

 **FIM**


End file.
